


Don't Let Me Go

by eternalxrry



Category: Larry Stylinson One Direction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Suicide Attempt, some self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raped, bullied, abused and self harm is the normal routine for the life of 17 year old Louis William Tomlinson. When Louis came out to his parents at the age of 12, his mother was very accepting. But since then Louis has been raped every night after school before his mum comes home from work as a 'punishment' for being gay. On top of all of that Louis gets bullied in school for being a 'nerd' and a 'fag' by Nick Grimshaw, Josh Devine and Taylor Swift, one of the popular groups in school. But Louis also has a secret that nobody else knows, as he self harms every night after he is raped bullied and abused.<br/>What will happen to Louis? Will events lead him to end his life for good? Or will that someone special finally save him from the dark? But the question is could that special someone be Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis POV:

Slice. Stupid.  
Slice. Fag.  
Slice. Worthless.  
Slice. Ugly.  
Slice. Fat.  
Slice. Pathetic.  
Slice. Useless. 

These are the words I hear almost everyday from my father and bullies. At first I didn't believe them when they called me these names, but now after 5 years and the constant name calling it's all I can think about myself, a pathetic, worthless fag. Everything in my life has changed since I came out to my parents when I was 12. My mum was very accepting and caring but my dad was a different story. Ever since that night my dad has raped and abused me. I learnt that there was no use in calling for help or crying because it only made things worse. So now I just let him, do what he wants to me. I wish I hadn't, but I'm too weak and pathetic to stop him. To top it all of I get bullied and pushed around in school by my three bullies Nick Grimshaw, Taylor Swift and Josh Devine. What makes matters worse is that I can't tell anybody. I tried to before, but I ended up in hospital. My bullies are all part of the 'popular table', also known as the jerk table. I have to admit though there not all jerks especially Harry Styles. If you don't know who Harry Styles is then let me explain to you. Harry Styles is the definition of perfection, with his luscious soft brown curly hair styled into a messy quiff, and gorgeous green eyes which I can never get out of my head. And his legs in those dark black skinny jeans which make his bum look amazing. Truth is that I'm in love with Harry Styles, and everything about him, even though I've never had the courage to speak to him. I bet he doesn't even know that I exist but that's not unusual for me. Most of the school doesn't know that I exist well apart from my bullies and my best friend Eleanor, who was in the year above but now has gone of too college so this year I'm all on my own to deal with the bullies. She's the only one I actually told and that's what got me in hospital. She's helped me a lot through the last 5 years. I don't know how I'm going to cope when I start school again. To be honest I'm scared shitless. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being on my own and listening to my thoughts. I want to die, but I'm just too scared. My father is right, I'm a useless piece of shit and can't do anything right. Only one more year I have to deal with this shit and then I'm leaving Doncaster for good. And I'm never coming back. But let's just hope I can last for one more year...


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV:

"Louis wake up darling, it's time to get up, you've got school this morning" I groaned when I heard my mum yelling for me to wake up. I hate school I don't want to get up. I'm not in the mood for my bullies today, after last nights events I don't want to speak to anyone. Last night has been the worst by far he gave me a 'present for good luck'. I won't go into detail on what happened to me but let's just say it wasn't just my dad and it was at least more than 5 times. Well that's all I can remember since I blacked out from the pain. As soon as I stood up from my nice warm bed I made my way over to my mirror, to see the damage that had been done. As soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror I gasped, I had dark black bruises scattered all along my torso and chest. But that wasn't the worst, the worst was the massive gash on my forehead which I won't be able to hide with concealer, like I normally do. I know what you're most probably thinking, I'm such a gay faggot for wearing make up to school. Yeah well when you have scars and bruises littering you're entire body and you had to hide them you'd do the same thing. After inspecting myself in the mirror one last time I made my way into my bathroom to have a shower. I winced when the hot water hit my sore body it hurt like hell but I had to wash of last nights events. Images flooded through my mind.  
"Louis hurry up or you'll be late for school and you won't have time for breakfast" I heard my mum yell for me again, not that I'd care if I miss breakfast I'm fat enough as it is already I don't need to add on extra pounds. I turned the shower off and made my way over the bathroom mirror and tried to fix my hair but it just wasn't cooperating today so I just pushed it to the side and left it, it's not important anyway. I'm not important. I'm a waste of space. I can never stop myself from feeling this way. My urges are to strong and the urge right now is unbearable. I need to cut. I need my release. I grabbed my razor hidden in the back of my cupboard. I know I said I'd give up but I just can't. Troy my father is right, I really am pathetic. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I just want to be loved. I would have committed suicide by now, but I can't leave my sisters and my mum they mean everything to me. I wish so much that I could tell them what's been happening to me over the last 5 years but I know that nothing good will happen. So I deal with it for the sake of my family. I twirled the razor between my fingers inspecting it for a moment before I moved it towards my wrist.  
Slice. For being pathetic.  
Slice. For being useless.  
Slice. For not doing anything right.  
Slice. For being a faggot.  
Slice. For letting my father do what he wants to me.  
Slice. For being weak.  
Slice. For not fighting back.  
Slice. For being stupid.  
Slice. For being fat.  
I decided that after 9 new cuts, on my wrist, I needed to stop as I started getting dizzy from the blood-loss. The 9 have only joined the hundreds of scars on my wrist.  
"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" I sighed hearing my mum once again. I don't want to go to school. I sighed again on the thought of going back to school for another year. That's all I need to remember all this shit is just for one more year. On that thought I grabbed a bandage and carefully wrapped it around my arm, hissing when the fabric came in contact with my new cuts. Now all i had to do was try and cover up the gash on my forehead and just say I fell and hit my head last night while sleeping. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I hate lying to my mum. But it's for her own protection. Once I put some make up on my forehead, and cleaned up the bathroom, I made my way back into my bedroom to get dressed. As usual I chose to wear a long shirt to hide my cuts and black jeans I know you most probably think I'm some sort of goth, I'm not it's just I don't see the point in wearing bright coloured clothing, when in all honesty there is no light in my life anymore. At first I had hope. But after one year of dealing with this shit and pain I was mistaken and all hope I had was lost.  
"Louis Tomlinson why have you been ignoring me young man" my mum came storming into my room with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious expression on her face.  
"I haven't mum, I've just been getting ready for school like you asked" I said while rolling my eyes at here, which unfortunately she saw.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me young man, two things we haven't got enough time for you too eat breakfast so you have to get something at school and secondly, how on earth have you gotten that gash on your forehead" she replied, getting straight to the point.  
"I rolled over in my sleep and hit my head on the desk okay, can we leave now mum I'm ready" I said as I brushed past her and walked out of my room towards the front door.  
"Fine, but boo I will clean it after you get home from school to make sure it isn't infected okay?"  
"Yes mum that's fine now can we go please I can't wait for my first day back at school" I plastered on a fake smile, praying to God that she couldn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.  
"Fine get in the car, I will be there now" she answered back with a hint of annoyance in her tone, as I slipped on my shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder, making my way out to the car. 

\------------------------------------------  
"Have a good day boo, I'll see you after" my mum said leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.  
"Okay mum, bye" I replied pecking her on the cheek back.  
I sighed as I stepped out of the car, and made my way to the front doors of the school. Just my luck the 'popular' group was standing just by the entrance. I silently cursed myself for being late, knowing if I had come here sooner then I wouldn't have to walk past these dickheads and the Harry Styles. Okay, Louis you can do it just walk straight past them everything is going to be okay, they won't do anything until there alone. As I silently walked past them, nick gave me a knowing smirk, and I always new that this meant this was going to be a bad one, to make up time loss from over the summer, just my fucking luck. It's only the beginning of the day and I've already had enough of it, I just want to go home and sleep and never wake up. My tummy rumbled as I made my way to my locker but the thought of food made my stomach turn and I couldn't help but feel sick. I can't remember the last time I actually ate a proper meal without throwing up after. I've been doing this also for 5 years and yet no seems to have noticed so I guess I'm still fat and new to loose more weight. My thoughts were cut short, as I groaned when my back was suddenly pushed up against a locker.  
"Well Tomlinson, long time no see. We've got about 6 weeks to make up for so I hope you're ready fag" I whimpered when he bashed my head against the locker twice as hard then he did before.  
"Well are you going to answer me fag, or are you going to be fucking silent again hm?"  
"P-p-p-l-e-a-s-e leave me a-alone" I spoke, my voice coming out as weak and vulnerable.  
"Hm? Josh what do you think, we should do leave him or make him pay for speaking like a little gay faggot that he is?"  
"Well Nick, I definitely think we should go with option B, it's been 6 weeks since we've taught him a lesson we can't let him wait any longer" tears brimmed my eyes once josh said those words, I tried to run away but Taylor stuck her foot out and tripped me up and I fell to the ground with a sickening crack, I screamed out in pain but that only spurred them on. The next thing I know I'm being pinned to the ground, my arms above my head by Nick straddling my waist and punching the shit out of me and josh kicking me in all my sides until I can't breathe. I tried to scream out but nothing came out. The only words I heard was.  
"Fag"  
"Worthless"  
"Pathetic"  
"Do us all a favour and kill your self"  
I started seeing black dots appear in my vision, but then the kicking and punching stopped and I was picked up and shoved into a closet and locked in there, and that was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV:

I groaned when I became conscious again. My head hurt like hell. This was by far the worst beating I've had so far by them of course. Nothing can compare to my fathers. They usually wouldn't go this far, but obviously things have changed. I tried standing up but I ended up collapsing on to the floor again as I shrieked in pain when my arm made contact with the floor. Then I remembered the sickening crack I heard when Taylor tripped me up. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was purple. I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken but I couldn't care less right now. I only wanted to get home. I grabbed ahold of the door handle and pulled my self up with my good arm. I tried to breathe properly but the bruises from today's and last nights events made it impossible to. I opened the door and stumbled out. The next thing I know I'm being wrapped in a pair of warm strong arms and once again everything goes black. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

Me and Niall were walking down the school halls laughing and joking around when we saw a petite boy clutching his side and swaying a bit completely oblivious to our presence, I gave Niall a 'what the fuck' look but he shrugged it off. Then the next thing I know he starts falling, and I've never ran so fast in my life. Just before he hit the floor I grabbed ahold of him.  
"Niall oh my god look at his arm, is it broken?!" I practically shrieked.  
"Holy shit! How am I suppose to know."  
"What do we do? We can't just leave him here unconscious!"  
"I don't know where's Liam. LIAM, ZAYN WHERE ARE YOU"  
"Bloody hell Niall, what do you wa- what the fuck happened! Is he okay?"  
"We don't know Liam okay, we were walking and we saw him and then he collapsed! What do we do?" I sighed rubbing my hands over my face in the process.  
"Well Harry, you're mums a nurse I think we should take him to her, something's wrong and by looking at his arm I would say it's broken".  
I sighed but reluctantly nodded my head and picked the small boy up in my arms bridal style. 

\------------------------------------------

(Time Skip) 

"Mum!" I practically screamed as soon as I entered my house with the small boy still in my arms.  
"Harry, what is so important that you had to scream for me" she walked in to living room where I was standing and saw the boy in my arms and her face had literally paled.  
"Harry! What happened is he okay oh my god take him to the guest room!" I was quickly running to the guest room where I laid him down gently and stroked his hair back behind his ear.  
"Harry, darling do you know what happened" my mum asks walking into the room with her medical equipment and I shake my head as a no, she sighed.  
"Mum, is he going to be okay?"  
"I don't know Hun, we haven't seen the full extent of his injuries yet" I just nod my head as a reply and I close my eyes until I hear my mum gasp.  
"H-h-h-a-r-r-y" my mum stuttered.  
I looked at her with confusion until I saw what she was looking at and I couldn't help the tears that formed and slid down my cheeks. His body was literally covered in dark purple bruises and his ribs were sticking out of his skin like blades but that wasn't the worst part, along his wrist were what seemed like 100's of scars and at least 20 bright fresh red marks. Harry couldn't stop the sobs that left his mouth.  
"Mum, oh my g-o-d " i looked up at my mum who also had teary eyes.  
"Harry I'm going to clean him up okay, I want you to leave the room for this". I nodded my head not trusting my voice. Once I left, the room I was trying to process what just happened. His body is covered in bruises, he's extremely skinny and he's got cuts all up his arm. Is he bullied in school? Na, he couldn't be. If anyone is bullied in school I would have known about it. But how did he get those bruises? Do his parents abuse him? So many thoughts were running through my mind, I didn't even realise my mum walked out of the room.  
"Mum, what's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" I asked slightly panicked because if you ask me he's a gorgeous looking boy and I don't understand why anybody would want to hurt him he seems so fragile like he needs protecting.  
"Well, Harry he's got 4 broken ribs, and a broken arm, the gash on his forehead is pretty deep, he seems to have passed out from the pain and the blood loss from the cuts on his arms. And he seems to be very malnourished like he hasn't eaten in more than a couple months". I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks.  
"Now Harry, I want you to be with him when he wakes up and get his name for me so I can phone the school okay?" I nodded my head and slowly made my way into the guest room where he was laying so small on the bed. I walked to the seat by the bed and just stared at him. He had soft brown feathery hair, which was swept to the side so it was out of his face. He had sharp cheekbones which stand out and give him an almost feminine but yet still manly look. What I really wanted to see were his eyes, his lashes were longer than I've seen on any boy so it intrigued me to see what his eyes were like. He really is beautiful, and I don't care saying it because I'm bisexual, luckily I got accepted for it in school and not bullied. Hm I wonder if that's why he's bullied. He's got to be bullied right, that's got to be the reason why he's covered in bruises. I was in mid-thought when I heard something or someone rather stirring next to me. I looked up to his face and saw his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids, he truly was beautiful. As soon as his eyes shot open he was looking around the room with panic evident in his breathtaking blue eyes. As soon as he saw me the panic was replaced with confusion. He did this adorable thing where he furrowed his eyebrows together as if he was working out who I am. I just smiled softly to him.  
"W-w-h-y am I here?" He spoke quietly, as he blushed and stared down at the duvet. He must of caught me staring at him, he can't get any cuter then that.  
"On my way back from football practice, me and Niall were walking down the halls and we saw you, you were slightly swaying and then you started to fall so I caught you. How are you feeling? What's your name? What happened to you, why have you got so many bruises?" I asked rambling on slightly.  
"M-m-y name is Louis and why are you asking so many questions" he stuttered out. I looked at him with sympathy he most probably thought I was going to hurt him. 

Louis POV:

"M-m-y name is Louis and why are you asking so many questions" I stuttered out. I don't understand why I'm in Harry Styles house. I don't even care I'm just scared that he's going to hurt me.  
"Because my mum wants to know, so she can ring the school" as soon as he said that my eyes snapped up to him.  
"No! Do not phone the school I'm fine I can go home now thank you for this" I said pointing around the room, as I was about to get up he placed a strong hand on my shoulder.  
"Louis, fine if you don't want to ring the school then fine okay? But your not leaving until my mum gives you the all clear, okay?" Well at least this is better then my mum finding out, so I just nodded my head.  
"L-Louis can I ask you a question?" I just nodded my head again not trusting my voice right now.  
"W-why are you covered in so many bruises? What happened?" Oh shit great he seen my bruises and most probably my cuts too. Oh great my wrist has been bandaged up. I needed to think of a lie fast.  
"Louis are you bullied in school?" He asked sounding more determined to get an answer.  
"What no! I'm not bullied. I just felt sick earlier today and then I fell down the stairs that's all I can remember." Lies all lies I thought to myself but I can't tell Harry this, I still don't know why I'm here in his house.  
"Louis, cut the bullshit. What really happened? Don't even bother lying to me okay, because I've seen the cuts on your arm, so there's an obvious reason. Now you either tell me and let me help you. Or I will tell my mother and she will phone the school." I stared at him in disbelief my mouth opening and closing like a fish but no response came out.  
"I c-c-a-n-t t-e-ll y-o-o-u h-a-rr-y" I didn't even realise I started crying until I felt Harry move onto the bed behind me and pulled my back to his chest and rubbed my arms up and down to try and soothe me, trust me it was working.  
"H-h-a-rr-y why are you being so n-n-i-ce to me?" I said my voice coming out as weak and pathetic but nothing unusual for me, I always sound like that.  
"Shhh Lou it's okay, calm down we can talk after okay, you don't have to tell me only when your ready." Harry was being so gentle by massaging my scalp with his massive hand and rocking us back and forth in attempts to sooth me.  
"But one thing, I will not let side is these", Harry said while grabbing my wrist and rubbing gently over the scars. I stared at him in disbelief.  
"B-but why do you care?" He sighed loudly and tightened his grip around me.  
"Because Louis, I may not know you well, but you are a beautiful person and you do not deserve to be doing this to yourself. So I'm going to help you okay? You're going to tell me when you have these urges." He said while continuing to rub my wrist carefully. I sighed but nodded my head, I know I need help, and this may be my only chance so I agreed.  
"Thank y-ou." I squeaked out, god I hated the way I sound. I heard him chuckling next to me.  
"There's no need to thank me but you're welcome, and I love the way you sound!" I stared at him in confusion until I realised I said it out loud. I blushed furiously as I felt the heat rise from my neck.  
"I said that out loud didn't i?" He gave another deep chuckle.  
"Yes yes you did. But it's cute when you blush so I don't mind" if I wasn't blushing crimson before I was now I just stayed silent and looked down at the duvet to distract myself.  
"Hey, Lou?" I heard him ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to tell me how you got the bruises?"  
"I don't know Harry, I haven't even told my mum and you've seen all of my secrets."  
"So that does mean you starve yourself?"  
"No, I don't starve myself I just don't eat to lose weight."  
"What Louis! No you don't need to lose any weight you're so skinny!"  
I couldn't help but snort at his statement.  
"Can we just drop this conversation please" I heard him sigh but I felt him nod against my head.  
"H-Harry what's the time?" I can't be late home if I'm late, my dad will literally kill me and I don't feel like passing out again today twice has been enough.  
"Um I don't know, I think half past 4 why?" Holy shit I jumped out of bed and shrieked out in pain as soon as I stood I collapsed onto the floor.  
"LOUIS! Louis are you okay?!" I heard Harry shout but I just whimpered as a response.  
"Oh Lou, I'll go get my mum okay?" He asked smiling down and me with sympathy written across his whole face, I couldn't move so I just nodded my head.  
"I'll be back now okay?" I just nodded my head again as I couldn't speak everything hurt. A couple minutes after a women around the age of 30 came into the room.  
"Hello Louis, I'm Anne Harrys mum, I'm going to help you get up okay?" I just nodded my head again to sleepy to speak.  
"Louis, why did you panic and jump out of the bed when I told you the time?" I sighed I new I had to answer this.  
"I can't be late home tonight as it's my granddads birthday so were going out for a meal, and I promised them I wouldn't be late and now there going to be angry" it wasn't all lies the part of my parents being angry was aimed at my dad more than my mum she would just be worried. Anne I think her name was, just looked at me with a frown on her face.  
"Are you sure Louis you can go out tonight?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I just kind of forgot I fell down the stairs and hurt my arm" I looked over to where Harry was standing and gave me a look of 'we'll talk about this later' but I just looked away to ashamed that I let my guard down.  
"Is that what happened?" Anne asked with her eyebrows near her hairline. I just nodded my head not wanting to speak anymore.  
"Okay, well I will just give you some pain killers and tell your mum so she can keep an eye on you."  
"Yeah I will don't worry." It was pretty obvious I couldn't hide my broken arm but I could hide everything else.  
"Right well, do you need a lift home?" She asks and I look up at her with wide eyes.  
"No! No it's okay I can walk I'm fine."  
"Nonsense Harry will drive you." I just squeaked out a small yes knowing there was no point in arguing as she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"C'mon Lou lets get you home." 

The car ride home was filled with an awkward silence. As soon as we pulled up to my house I jumped for the door but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in.  
"Louis I was being serious when I said I will help you, I put my phone number in your phone when you were talking to my mum, so if you need any thing anytime anywhere just please promise you will call or text me?" I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and all I saw in his eyes was honesty and care? No Louis don't think like that no one will ever care for you. Nobody loves or cares for faggots. Just like that my mood was completely ruined.  
"Thanks Harry it means a lot, but I don't need help i did it once okay, I'm not stupid to do it again" I lied looking straight into his eyes to keep a blank expression on my face but I knew I failed when he sighed.  
"Look Louis, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I'm totally fine with that just tell me if you need anything okay" I just said an okay and a goodbye without another glance at Harry, as he reversed out the driveway I stood by my front door dreading on what was about to come. Against all of my will I turned the door handle and walked in. As soon as I did the first thing I smelt was alcohol. It made my stomach turn as I knew what this meant. My mums gone away with the girls for about two weeks and has left me with my father alone. Pulling me out of my train of thoughts was someone yelling.  
"LOUIS WILLIAM FAG TOMLINSON WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN"  
Two words. Oh. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Rape.

"LOUIS WILLIAM FAG TOMLINSON WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN"

I already knew what was coming. I walked into the living room to find my dad and a group of his friends.  
"Well well well, boys look who finally decided to show up." I heard them sniggering but I just carried on looking at the floor.  
"Hey faggot were talking to you, aw look poor little Louis has broken his arm." I flinched when my father stood up from his seat and stood in front of me.  
"Gentleman, it looks like we have to teach this little faggot a lesson" I whimpered when my dad pulled my hair and pushed me up against the wall. The next thing I know I'm on the floor with all 5 men kicking me. I knew not to make a sound when they did this, but I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. Suddenly the kicking stopped and all 6 men including my father started laughing at me. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face, as my father yanked of my trousers and boxers. Before I could react my father shoved his manhood into me without any lube or prep. I screamed out in pain I literally felt like I was being split in half. My scream was silenced when one of my fathers friend shoved his manhood into my mouth. I was crying uncontrollably I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was suffocating. I started seeing black spots appear in my vision, I know where this is leading to and I couldn't wait to get there. I was slipping in and out of conscious. The last thing I remember was the man and my dad cumming as I slipped into a world of darkness. 

\------------------------------------------

I felt like crying when I woke up. I tried to stand but the pain in my bottom half, hurt to much. I felt completely numb. My whole body ached. I tried to stand again and grabbed ahold of the chair, looking at the mess on the floor beneath me I couldn't help but sob. All across the floor was what I could only assume as my blood with a mixture of their cum. I couldn't stop the images flooding through my mind, which only made me cry harder. I tried to climb up the stairs but I ended up falling. My body was shaking violently with the force of my sobs I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Once I managed to get up the stairs I stumbled to my bedroom and locked myself in the bathroom. I know I promised Harry that I would tell him if I felt the urges. But I just couldn't. What am I thinking. He doesn't even know me. He knows nothing about what shit I go through. I grabbed the razor from the back of cupboard, and moved it to my wrist. 

Slice. Worthless.  
Slice. For being raped.  
Slice. For being a fag.  
Slice. For being a mistake.  
Slice. For fucking everything up.  
Slice. For being a disappointment.  
Slice. For being a nobody.  
Slice. For not fighting back. 

I moved onto my other arm and repeated the same words I hear everyday. After I had 16 new cuts on both arms, I started to clean up when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the screen. 

From Harry Styles: I'm here if you ever want to talk xx 

I couldn't help but stare at the screen in disbelief this must be some sort of sick joke he's playing with nick. I decided to ignore his text as I thought to myself it's too late for that. I finished cleaning up my mess in the bathroom and hid my razor again. I rewrapped my arm in the bandage Anne gave me and made my way to my bed and collapsed on top of it. I couldn't help but cry at the feeling on how much pain I was in. I don't want to live this life anymore. I just want to be happy. I thought I could deal with this, for just one more year. But I honestly can't at first the idea of death scared me but now, I find the idea appealing. I wonder what my mum and sisters would say if I died. Would they be happy? Or would they be sad? I'm trying to stay strong for them, because I love them so much. If my mum wasn't still with my dad then we would have the perfect family. It's like he has a split personality. When he's around me and my mum he's nice but when he's on his own he's drunk and aggressive. I felt my phone vibrate again but ignored it as I already knew who it was. I started to feel dizzy and before I knew it I entered darkness yet again. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

To Louis Tomlinson: I'm here if you ever want to talk xx 

I sent Louis that text message over an hour ago and it's only 6pm in the evening. I know I shouldn't be worried but something about him is making me.  
"Harry, HARRY" Zayn yelled.  
"What?! Zayn" I yelled back.  
"God sake Harry, I said what happened with that boy from earlier is he okay?"  
"Um I wouldn't really say he's okay, he's got 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a large gash on his forehead, and to top it all of his stomach is littered in purple bruises." I answered back anger evident in my tone.  
"Oh, so do you know what happened to him?" Shit. Should I lie to them? I don't think Louis wants people to know about his problems.  
"Yeah, he felt sick in the morning and then fell down the stairs." I was surprised on how confident my voice came out as and how easy they believed my lie, with Niall replying with a nod of his head and Zayn muffling an oh right, while Liam gave me a knowing look. 

We carried on playing FIFA until 9 o'clock when the boys went home. Before Liam left he turned around and spoke to me.  
"Harry, I know what you said about Louis falling down the stairs isn't true but I won't push you to tell me." I just nodded my head as a response and then he left closing the door softly behind him. Not long after I made my way into my bedroom and fell onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly having dreams about a certain blue eyed boy. 

\------------------------------------------

It's been a week. A week since I've seen Louis. To say I'm worried is an understatement. He hasn't been in school for a week. I can't help but think that something bad has happened to him. I've texted him multiple times and I haven't got a single reply. I'm thinking about going over to his house to check on him but I don't want to come across as desperate. Liam's the only one I told about my feelings towards Louis. Truth is, I really like Louis and I want to be that person to save him. Heck I think I even love Louis and that's something I don't say a lot. I sighed rubbing my hands over my face for what seems like the hundredth time this week. I grabbed my bag of the backseat and got out of my car and headed to the front doors of the school for another day. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis POV: 

This has been the longest week of my entire life. It's all been a massive blur. The only thing I remember is crying, and cutting until I pass out. I'm so thankful that my mum is back this week. The truth is that I'm really scared now. I haven't cut this many times before all in one go. I'm worried that if my mum finds out she will send me to some mental asylum. I struggle to get out of bed and limp my way towards my bathroom. I struggle to get my clothes off and made my way into the shower. I hissed when the water came in contact with my bruised skin. I tried to wash my body but I ended up giving up as I couldn't move my arms. I didn't even bother looking at my reflection in the mirror, I would only be more disgusted in myself. I limped back into my bedroom and headed towards my closet, to find clothes for today. I grabbed black skinny jeans and a hoodie and slipped on my toms ready to leave until I remembered I can't go to school with bruises on my face. I made my way over to the mirror looking down at the floor the entire time. Once I was in front of the mirror I stopped and looked up. I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection. I knew this wasn't me. Luckily the bruises on my face were only faint, but what shocked me was there was no light left in my eyes anymore. There was usually a sparkle or a bit of hope, but looking at them now they just seem dead. Sighing to myself I grabbed my bag and left my room avoiding my father completely and started the long walk to school. For another day of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis POV: 

The whole walk to school, all I could think about was Harry. Why did he call me beautiful? Why did he say he wanted to help me? Why was he even talking to me? So many thoughts and questions were filling my mind that, I didn't even realise I had arrived at the schools front gate. I made my way inside cursing silently to myself as I forgot to charge my phone, so I can't even check the time. I new it was early because the halls were empty and the only people in site were teachers. I limped my way towards the drama studio as I knew it was the only place in school where I was safe. I sat down on one of the seats and pulled my knees up to my chest. My mind was all over the place. The recent events have been worse then all the 5 years put together I couldn't help but think what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to be bullied? Why did I have to be gay? Why did I have to have a homophobic father? Why can't I just be normal?

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

I stormed my way through the school doors. Stupid mum, why did she have to make me come to school this early. I know I'm failing in some subjects but still! I made my way to my locker and shoved my bag in there when I heard what sounded like sniffling? I followed the sound on where the sniffling was coming from and I stopped outside of the doors of the drama studio. Who would be here this early? I slowly opened the door to see who was crying. When I saw who it was I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.  
"Louis?" I called out. He sat there frozen on the spot when he heard me call his name. I sighed I know what this meant. I made my way towards him and sat down in the seat next to him.  
"Lou?" I tried again but got no answer.  
"Louis?" I asked a bit louder this time and placed my hand on his thigh. I saw the way he flinched as soon as I placed my hand on him.  
"Lou?" I asked but it came out as a whisper. At that point he burst into tears and I grabbed ahold of his body and placed him onto my lap. He clutched my shirt into his tiny little hands while he cried his eyes out, I couldn't help the tears that brimmed my eyes as I felt so helpless that I couldn't help him, I needed to know it was the only way.  
"Louis? Listen to me okay you're okay nothing's going to happen to you okay? Were going to ditch school today. Just you and me, at my house. And were going to talk is that alright?"  
"NO! I can't ditch! If my dad finds out he will kill me!" He shouted and then he realised what he said and he looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at him confused and then it clicked. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis POV:

Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I just told him that. I chose to look at him and as soon as I did I regretted it. Confusion was written across his face but then turned into realisation. Then it was his turn to look at me with wide eyes.  
"Louis please don't tell me, it's what I think it is." I just stared at him in shock with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say.  
"Don't even bother lying to me either Louis!" I knew I had too answer this, I was in to deep.  
"Yes, okay it is what you think it is" I whispered not trusting my voice, to speak louder. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had tears streaming down his face. I just looked away to ashamed to see his emotion.  
"Why Lou, why? How could he do this to you? Your his own son why?" his voice also came out as a whisper.  
"Because I'm gay. That's why." Harry just stared at me in shock until he pulled me into another tight hug.  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay Lou." Harry murmured into my shoulder, I just sighed.  
"I know, but try telling my dad that." He didn't respond just hugged me tighter.  
"We're going to go to my house now okay?" I just nodded my head feeling to weak to reply. He lifted me up and gently stood me up. He gently grabbed my hand and we silently started walking back to the front gates, until he saw me limping. A look of concern filled his face. He dropped my hand and carefully placed them on both of my cheeks while leaning his forehead against mine.  
"Lou, are you okay?" I just shook my head and whimpered out a no. He just sighed and carefully lifted me up and carried me bridal style, towards his car. I was starting to get sleepy as my head rested on his shoulder.  
"It's okay Lou, you can go to sleep. I will wake you up after." He said while kissing my forehead. And for once I slipped into a peaceful sleep without any nightmares. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV: 

I can't believe his own father would do that to him. Just because he was gay. Hasn't he told his mother about this? Is this why he wasn't in school all last week? Tears were still falling from my eyes by the time I got to my car. I just can't believe he's being abused, it explains so much. The bruises, his weight, his self harm. It all makes sense. I gently placed Lou in the passenger seat and slipped on his seatbelt. I made my way to the other side of the car so I could get in. I looked at Lou who was sleeping peacefully next to me. For once he looked at peace, there was no frown or sad look on his face and it put me to ease a little bit but not much. I drove in silence, the whole way home to consumed in my thoughts. I know now what I had to do. I'm going to ask Louis to be my boyfriend. Once I pulled up into my drive way, I walked around to Louis' side and gently picked him up. As soon as he was in my arms he clutched onto me, I just chuckled at his cuteness. I carried Lou to my room and laid him down gently onto my bed taking of his and my shoes. I got in behind him and pulled him close to my chest so that we were spooning I smiled softly to myself as Louis snuggled closer to me. Not long after I fell into a peaceful with the person I love in my arms. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis POV: 

I woke up to two strong warm arms wrapped around my torso. I tried to snuggle closer to the heat but then I heard a deep chuckle and the grip tightened around me.  
"Good afternoon to you to Lou." Once I turned around I realised who it was and I couldn't help the blush that crept it's way onto my cheeks.  
"Afternoon Harry." I murmured sheepishly hiding my face into his chest. I just heard another chuckle.  
"Louis babe?"  
"Hm?"  
"A-are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" He stuttered out. I sighed I knew this was coming.  
"Yeah." I said quietly.  
"Can I ask you questions" he asked. I just nodded my head against his chest not actually giving him a proper reply.  
"How long has he been abusing you for?"  
"Since I was 12" I heard him gasp.  
"What Louis? How could you not have told anyone." He asked his grip once again tightening around me.  
"B-b-e-c-a-u-s-e he told me n-o-t to." I hiccuped out.  
"Shh Lou it's okay, we can stop for now" he said while rubbing my back up and down. But I just shook my head I had to let some of this out. Not all of it, but some.  
"Okay Lou, but just tell me when you want me to stop." He asked while kissing my forehead. I just nodded.  
"Why weren't you in school last week?" I knew he was going to ask this question. I will tell him the truth just not all of it.  
"M-m-y mu-m had g-o-n-e away with the girls for a week. A-n-d they do it every y-e-a-r so he kept me off a-n-d abuse-d me everyday u-n-t-i-l I pass out that's all I remember." I tried to breathe properly but I couldn't stop hiccuping. So Harry just kept rubbing my back up and down to sooth me.  
"C-c-a-n I have a look Lou please? At your b-o-d-y?" My whole body tensed when he said that. I slowly moved my head from his chest to look into his eyes. That's when I realised he was crying. I sighed and nodded my head. He already knows I self harm so I guess it's okay for him to see. I just don't want him to be disappointed in me. I shakily sat up and lifted my long sleeve top over my head, I hung my head low in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. I heard a sob and looked up to see Harry with tears streaming down his face he looked up into my eyes and that only brought on a whole new wave of tears.  
" I-s t-h-a-t w-h-y y-o-u s-e-l-f h-a-r-m." He asks while trying to breathe. One of the reasons I thought to my self but I just nodded my head. I heard an oh Lou and before I knew it I was engulfed into another hug. For the first time ever I felt shame for doing it. I muffled an I'm sorry into his shoulder but he just pulled away. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and shook his head.  
"No Lou, please don't be sorry, I want to help you so please let me in Louis, I don't want you getting hurt anymore." Before I got a chance to reply his lips were on mine. It felt amazing his lips were soft but firm at the same time and I just melted into the kiss, putting my hands into his hair. It felt so surreal. The Harry Styles was kissing me and I couldn't believe it. Unfortunately the kiss had to come to an end due to the lack of oxygen. When he pulled away he rested his forehead onto mine while still cupping my cheeks.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV:

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?" I just sat there in shock. I couldn't believe it Harry is actually asking me out. But I couldn't help think if this was some sick joke he was playing. Then how would he explain why he's been so nice to me. I looked up into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and the only think I saw was love, which only confused me more.   
"Why do you want to go out with me? Harry I'm a nobody." I whispered looking down. I heard him sigh and then he gently placed his index finger under my chin and slowly lifted my head up. He looked me directly in the eyes.   
"You may be a nobody in your eyes Lou, but in my eyes as cheesy as it sounds, I see you as my world. Your beautiful and I want to call you m-" I couldn't let him continue, tears were already welling up in my eyes, and I didn't feel like crying again today, especially in front of Harry.   
"Yes!"   
"What?!"  
"Yes, I will be your boyfriend!" The smile that itched it's way onto Harrys face, made my stomach erupt in butterflies. He pulled me towards him and rested his forehead against mine.   
"I love you Louis." He whispered lips ghosting over mine.   
"I love you too Harry." He smiled and gently placed his lips onto mine. We moved our lips in perfect sink and for the first time in a long while I truly felt loved. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

Today has been amazing. I asked Louis to be my boyfriend and he said yes! I saw the look in his eyes when I asked him, he most probably thought that I was asking him as some sort of joke. I would never do that to anyone, especially not Louis. We were currently sitting on the sofa with Louis in my lap, watching tv. He felt really light and then I remembered what I saw the day I found him.   
"Hey Lou?" I asked.   
"Hm?"   
"Tell me truthfully, now okay?" He just looked at me confused but nodded his head.   
"When was the last time, you ate a proper meal?" He just looked away and sighed.   
"Truthfully?" he asked looking up into my eyes, I just nodded my head.   
"I can't remember." He says shaking his head and looking away on only what I can presume as shame.   
"Lou, I'm going to get you to start eating again okay?" He looked up at me like I had three heads. I just shook my head and chuckled. I gently lifted him from my lap into my arms so I was carrying him bridal style.   
"Harry! What are you doing?" He gasped, wrapping his arms around my neck.   
"Taking you to the kitchen." I replied kissing his forehead.   
"Now, what would you like to eat?"  
"I'm not hungry" he murmured into my shoulder. I sighed I know this is going to take some time.   
"Lou, please eat something even if it's small, please?" I pouted at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked up at me and sighed, a small smile making it's way onto his lips.   
"Fine, only if you stop looking at me like that!"   
"Deal." 

\------------------------------------------

I somehow managed to get Louis to eat half of a sandwich. I know it's not much but it's still progress. Unfortunately Louis had to go home, still afraid of his father if he was late. The thought alone of Louis dad abusing him, made me feel sick to the stomach. The car ride back to Louis' we sat in silence, I knew he was worried if we didn't make it in time, so I knew to let him be. I pulled up his drive and stopped the car, but Louis still didn't move. I placed my hand on his thigh which made him jump. I saw the fear in his eyes.   
"Lou I will walk you to your door if you want?"   
"Yes please." He whimpered out.   
I opened my door and walked over to Louis opening his for him. He just looked at me, his face paling by the second. I just held out my hand waiting for him to take it. When he did he stood up shakily, I rubbed my thumb over his hand in attempts to sooth him. Louis was about to open the door when it was pulled open abruptly by an older looking woman.   
"LOUIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shrieked. I just stood there awkwardly while he hugged who I presumed as his mother.   
"I-Is dad home?" He asked. She looked at him strangely but shook her head.   
"Okay well mum, I was with Harry. My boyfriend." He replied moving away from her to hold my hand I just smiled lovingly at him.   
"Oh my god where are my manners, I'm sorry I didn't see you. I'm Louis' mum, but you can call me Jay." She smiled at me before looking down at our joined hands which only made her beam wider.   
"So how long have you two been together for?" I looked at Louis, but he just nodded his head urging me to speak.   
"We became official today." I stated proudly. She just beamed at us again.   
"Well I'll leave you two alone to say goodbye." She replied softly then closing the door behind her.   
I heard Louis chuckle.   
"Well that went better than expected." I smiled softly at him, cupping his cheeks into my hands. While rubbing my thumb against his cheekbone, I breathed out a yeah and connected our lips. Just like the other times we kissed it felt like fireworks. His kisses were addictive and I know that I'm in deep with this boy and I won't let him go. Reluctantly we had to pull away.   
"Goodnight Louis, I love you." I whispered resting my forehead against his.   
"Goodnight Harry, I love you too." He whispered back looking up into my eyes. I pulled away and slowly made my way back towards my car and drove my way home with only one thing on my mind. Louis. 

\------------------------------------------  
(Time skip to morning)

Louis POV:

I can't believe how lucky I am. Harry asked me to be his boyfriend. He says that he loves me. I know I shouldn't have let my walls down, but with Harry he just seems different. He makes me feel loved, something I haven't felt in over 5 years. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and made my way towards the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and turned the shower on. I sighed blissfully as the hot water hit my skin. For once it didn't hurt, as no one managed to hurt me yesterday, not my bullies nor my dad either. Actually where is my dad I thought to myself. Not that I care. I stepped out of the shower and made my way towards the mirror. I looked at my reflection and sighed my body was a mess, the bruises covering my stomach, the scars and fresh cuts littering my arms, apart from where my cast was. But something was different. My eyes had regained the hope. The hope of someone saving me. At that someone was Harry. Smiling happily to myself at the thought of Harry, I pulled on my clothes grabbed my back and made my way towards school. I was still smiling when I made it to the schools front doors but as soon as I saw who was there my smile faltered and I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing next to my locker were my three bullies. 

"Hello Louis."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Louis POV:

I stood their in shock. Why the hell were they in school so early.   
"Did you miss us LouLou? We certainly missed you yesterday." I gulped. The evil glint in their eyes reminded me of my fathers.   
"What's the matter fag. Can't speak can you?" I just stood there wide eyed I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. I gasped when Josh picked me up by my collar and hit my head against the wall. I whimpered in pain but it only spurred them on.   
"Aww is poor little LouLou hurt." Taylor spoke faking concern.   
"Aw no that can't happen can it, Nick?"   
"No not at all, maybe we should help the poor fag."   
"P-l-e-a-s-e l-e-t m-e g-o." I whimpered out I struggled against Josh's grip. Which only made him hold onto me tighter.   
"Stay still fag, or I swear to god I will kill you." I did I was told and stayed still. I should have learnt by now to not fight back as it makes things worse. The next thing I know, Josh threw me to the ground and kicked me straight in the ribs where my biggest bruise was, I cried out in pain but that didn't make them stop. The kicking stopped when they heard footsteps approaching us.   
"Stay quite fag." I just nodded my head clutching my side, trying to breathe.   
"LOUIS?!" It was Harry I sighed in relief knowing I was safe, but sighing only made my side hurt more. I whimpered as a response.   
"NICK, JOSH, TAYLOR WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Harry said running towards me.   
"We don't know, we were walking to our lockers when Louis here collapsed, we think he hit his head on the way down so we made sure he was okay." Harry just nodded gently lifting my head into his hands, his eyes were filled with concern and worry.   
"Okay well, um thank you guys I guess. I'll just take Louis now." He spoke not moving his eyes away from mine. They just said an okay and left.   
"Are you okay Lou?" I flinched at the nickname not because of him but because of them. His eyes were frantically looking around my face for any cuts or bruises.   
"I'm fine, I guess." I squeaked out. I know I shouldn't lie to Harry but I'm too scared to tell him about how I'm bullied. I really want to but I just can't.   
"C'mon Lou, I'm gonna take you to the toilets to get you cleaned up. Is your arm okay?" He asked concern clear in his voice I just nodded my head, wincing when he helped me stand. He put a protective arm around my waist helping me walk.   
"L-Lou did your father hurt you again." I felt a wave of guilt as Harry suggested my dad but there's a reason why I can't tell him. Remember that Louis.   
"Y-y-eah he did." I stuttered out not looking up at him or I would have felt more guilty. I heard him sigh but pulled me closer by the waist, in a protective manner. The walk to the toilet was completely silent. I could tell that Harry was concentrating on helping me. When we reached the toilets he gently sat me down in the seat near the door, and knelt down in front of me.   
"Louis, are you okay? Where do you hurt?" He asked.   
"I'm fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before." I looked down avoiding his gaze.   
"Louis baby, where are you hurting?" He whispered brushing his lips against mine. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at the nickname he gave me.   
"M-my side." I whispered back. He sighed but closed the gap between us. He pulled away and stood up.   
"Lift" I sighed slowly knowing what he meant. I lifted my arms above my head while he pulled my top off.   
"Oh Lou" he said kneeling back down to look at my ribs. I'm pretty sure that their broken again. He started massaging the skin around the bruised and kissed it softly.   
"Does your mum know he does this to you Lou?"  
"No. He t-told me not to tell anyone or he w-will kill me." I heard him gasp and looked down to see his eyes were glazed over with tears.   
"H-he s-said t-that?" I just nodded my head. He stood up and grabbed me into a hug, being careful not to hurt me.   
"I won't let him take you away from me Lou. I just got you, I'm not going to lose you, I love you so much louis" I moved my head from his chest and looked up to see him crying.   
"Your so beautiful Louis, I don't understand why he hurts you. You don't deserve any of this" he says pointing towards the bruises and scars on my body.   
"I just love you so mu-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I didn't know he cared for me so much. He makes me feel so loved, I love him so much. I know if Harry ever got taken away from me then I know that it would be the end of me for good. He pulled away slowly to regain breathe, while I untangled my fingers from his hair, and lazily placed them on his shoulders.   
"I love you too, Harry so much" he smiled softly at me.   
"I promise I will protect you from now on, baby" he whispered rubbing his thumbs gently under my eyes, to wipe away my happy tears.   
"I love you Harry!" I said repeating myself because I truly do love him with all my heart.   
"I know you do baby, and I love you too" he spoke softly while pecking my lips one last time. 

\------------------------------------------

(Time Skip) 

Surprisingly my day has been okay so far, considering it's only third period. Harry has introduced me to his friends Niall, Liam and Zayn. I was a bit nervous meeting them at first, but Harry reassured me that they won't hurt me. We came out to his friends and they were overjoyed Niall even came up with a name for our relationship. He calls us Larry Stylinson a mixture of both of our names me and Harry couldn't help but laugh. We haven't come out to the school yet though because I'm not ready. I know it sounds stupid because I already came out as gay, but I'm just afraid of everyone judging me or worse, degrading Harry for going out with a nerd. The bell rung signalling that third period had ended and lunch had started. I packed up my things and stuffed then into my bag and made my way back to my locker when I was pushed into a closet.   
"Be quiet fag" Josh spat at me. I just whimpered. Nick grabbed me by my hood on my hoodie and pushed me up against the wall.   
"Listen fag, we don't know why Harry is caring for you all of a sudden but listen to me loud and clear, Harry will never love you so don't get your hopes up, your a fat useless, pathetic faggot who doesn't deserve to live. He's most probably only friends with you as a sympathy case, nobody would actually want you as a real friend so you should just go kill yourself already, were bored of seeing your pathetic fat face everyday" Nick growled at me. He pushed my head against the wall one last time before he threw me on the ground, Josh leaving quick behind him. I couldn't help but cry. What if Nick said was right? What if Harry only actually goes out with me as a sympathy case? Why does he even want me around him? I grabbed my bag, opening it up looking for the only thing which I know would ease the pain. I reached down to the bottom of my bag, and found my blade. I pulled my sleeve down until it revealed my abused wrist. I stared at my wrist thinking why has it come to this? What have I done to deserve this? Is this really what my life is worth now? I have a boyfriend, but does he actually love me? Or is he just using me? I moved the blade to my wrist and started cutting. 

Slice. Fag.   
Slice. Fat.   
Slice. Ugly.   
Slice. Pathetic. 

I repeated these words 12 times over and over again, creating 12 new scars. I don't want to live this life anymore I can't take it. I shakily stood myself up and checked my reflection in my phone. My hair was a mess and my eyes looked puffy but it didn't look like I was crying at least so Harry won't be asking questions. I opened the door and made my way to the lunch hall. Sat on my table was Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn. Niall looked up when he saw me approaching.   
"Hey Lou, where you been?"   
"Hey Niall, urm I got pulled behind after maths, I forgot my homework." I lied. It's sort of become a thing for me to lie now. I hate it. I hate lying to the people I love. I saw Harry look up at me confused, obviously seeing through my lie. I sat down next to him not saying another word.   
"Lou, aren't you going to eat anything?" Asked Liam.   
"Nah, not hungry" I heard Liam murmured an oh.   
"Louis are you okay, baby you look a little pale." Harry whispered placing his hand on my thigh.   
"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little sick" I wasn't lying I did feel sick. I think I cut a little to deep because I was starting to feel dizzy.   
"Do you wanna go home baby?" He said keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear him. I just shook my head, he sighed but left it at that, grabbing my hand and holding it for the rest of the hour. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

I know something's up with Louis. He wasn't being himself this lunchtime and I can't help but worry. I didn't have the last two hours with him and that's only made me more anxious. My leg won't stop bouncing under the table. I need to go find Lou and find out what's wrong with my baby. When we left the lunch hall he looked paler then he did when he walked in. Finally the bell rung, meaning 5th period was over. I gathered my things and grabbed my bag running out of the room before the teacher told us to leave. I soon found myself waiting by Louis locker. Not long after Louis arrived and looked at me shocked.   
"What you do run here?" He asked me.   
"Something like that yeah" I replied cheekily winking at him, which only made him chuckle.   
"C'mon Louisss I wanna go home and cuddle" I whined pulling at his good wrist. I watched him wince when I grabbed him. Then something told me that this wrist wasn't good either. I saw the fear in his eyes when he new I saw him wince.   
"It's okay, baby I'm not mad don't worry" I watched him visibly relax when I said I wasn't mad.   
"Let's go, we will talk about it in the car" my voice coming out calmer than I expected.   
"Okay" he spoke quietly. When we made our way into my car, we sat in silence.   
"Why Lou why? What happened baby, you were doing so well" he sighed.   
"I'm sorry Harry" he whispered. I gently picked up his arm knowing he didn't want to talk about this. I slowly rolled up his sleeve and revealed the damage. Along his wrist were 12 fresh cuts mixed in with the healing ones. I titled my head forward and kissed everyone of them.   
"I love you Louis, I know you won't be able to stop right away and that's okay but baby, please tell me when you feel the urge to cut. I can't handle losing you" I spoke softly looking into his eyes.   
"I'm sorry Harry, I love you too" he spoke back.   
"It's okay just stop saying sorry" I smiled fondly at him. He just smiled and kept looking into my eyes. We both slowly moved in until our lips met in the middle. One of my hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, while the other was still around his wrist rubbing his cuts gently. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.   
"Let's go back to mine baby" he nodded pulling away and settling back into his seat. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis Dad/ Troy Austin POV:

Oh little Louis you really shouldn't have been so foolish. You should have listened to me when I said that you can't have any friends. Your going to regret being a faggot. You really are no son of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV:

I couldn't help but wake up with the largest smile on my face. Yesterday had been a mix of emotions and I'm so thankful for Harry. I thought he was going to be mad at me but he wasn't he didn't even shout. I love him so much and my mum likes him too which is a bonus. I'm just worried about my dad. I haven't seen him in a couple days, which I'm glad of but something doesn't seem right, it just seems off. I asked my mum where he was and she just said he's gone away with his friends for a week, which makes the situation even more odd. But I'm thankful for my dad not being here right now, my body aches from the events that happened yesterday. I'm so glad it's a Saturday today, I can't be bothered getting out of my bed. I was finally drifting off back to sleep when my phone vibrated under my pillow. I groaned not fully awake yet. I grabbed my phone and looked to see who texted me. 

From Harry Styles <3: Get your lazy ass out of bed and go get ready, I'll pick you up at two, love you xxxx 

I couldn't help but smile at the text. 

To Harry Styles <3: Fine but where are we going? And I love you too xxxx 

From Harry Styles <3: That's for me to know and for you to find out ;) see you later Lou! Xxxx 

I gave an exaggerated sigh and slowly got myself out of my bed. I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Trust Harry to wake me up an hour and a half before he picks me up. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some onto my palm. I quickly washed my hair and the rest of my body and got my self out of the shower. I made my way back into my room so I could blow dry my hair. I don't know why but I feel like doing something new today. I styled my hair up into a quiff and i have to admit I look quite good. I stood up and went towards my closet and pulled out black skinny jeans and a loose fitting maroon top.   
"Louis! Harrys here to pick you up"   
"Okay mum, coming now" damn it i muttered to myself. I ran into the bathroom and quickly cleaned my teeth. I looked in the mirror one last and checked over my outfit, then silently walked down the stairs. I heard Harry talking to my mum but he abruptly stopped mid sentence.   
"I'll leave you two alone, have fun boobear!" I looked up and saw Harry staring at me with wide eyes. I don't know which one I blushed at more, my mum calling me my childhood nickname or Harry staring at me with his mouth open.   
"Close your mouth Harold. You might catch flies" I joked. He seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up into my eyes. He groaned and pushed me up against the wall. He tucked his face in my neck and whispered seductively in my ear.   
"You don't know how sexy your ass looks in those jeans" he nibbled softly on my earlobe, which made a small moan escape my lips.   
"Now c'mon before I ruin you against the wall, boobear" he chuckled darkly before slowly moving away, holding out his hand. I whined at the loss of contact but grabbed his hand anyways.   
"So boobear are you excited for our date" he grinned looking at me. I just glared at him.   
"Do not call me boobear my mum called me it when I was like 5 okay"   
He just chuckled darkly again.   
"Well I can either call you Loubear or boo?" He winked at me knowing he succeeded with the blush that was on my cheeks.   
"Shut up" I murmured playfully punching him in the arm.   
"It's okay boo, I think it's cute just like you" I blushed further, I knew he was doing this on purpose. When we reached his car he opened my door for me and pecked my cheek.   
"For my princess LouLou" I was blushing furiously now, by the time he got to his side of the car my blush was crimson. He took one look at my face and chuckled.   
"I love you boo"  
"I love you too Harry" 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV: 

"Are we there yet harryyyyy" Louis whined for like the hundredth time.   
"No Louis we aren't, now stop asking before I make you" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, which only made him blush again. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

(Time skip) 

"Okay Harry I haven't asked for like over an hour now, are we there yet?"   
"Yes boo, we are" I chuckled. He just looked at me shocked, like he wasn't expecting me to say that. I picked up the blindfold from the back of my car.   
"Turn around boo" he looked at me stupid before shaking his head. I just pouted at him.   
"Louisss please it won't be a surprise otherwise!" I whined pouting at him again. He sighed loudly but turned around. I tied it around his eyes and made sure he couldn't see through it. I got out of my car and made my way over to his side. I carefully helped him out of the car.   
"Harry I swear to god if you make me fall, you will be going down with me"   
"It's okay boo, relax I won't let you fall I got you" I put my arm around his waist protectively and slowly made our way down the path. I stopped him from walking any further and slowly took of the blindfold. I nibbled on my bottom lip, as I was nervous on what his reaction will be. I heard him gasp and turned around to look at me with teary eyes.   
"Harry!" He exclaimed.   
"Did you do this all for me?" He asks flabbergasted. I just nodded my head and pulled him in for a kiss.   
"Your special Lou, I wanna treat you" he just pulled me into another kiss. I pulled away and grabbed his hand gently.   
"Harry where are we?" He asks as we sit down.   
"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone?" He nods his head.   
"It's just a place I found, when I get upset or angry I come here and just think. This is where I came when I first met you" I confessed he only nuzzled his head into my chest so that he was sitting in between my legs.   
"Harry I'm hungry" I looked at him in shock. Louis was actually hungry. He looked up at me and pouted.   
"Don't worry boo, what would be a date without any food" I said pulling the picnic basket towards us.   
"Now what would you like to eat?" I asked opening the basket up. He shrugged his shoulders.   
"Hm would you like to try my famous cheese and salsa wrap?" I grinned at him. He chuckled and nodded his head. I handed him a wrap and waited for him to take a bite. He looked up at me with wide eyes.   
"Harry this is amazing" I chuckled at him and ruffled his hair, which only made him pout. 

(Time skip) 

After me and Louis had finished eating, we laid down on the picnic rug and just talked about everything. Since the first time I met Louis, he has come a long way in trusting someone. I know he's still not being completely honest about things especially with him and his father, but I also think something in school is happening to him too, if he's bullied then I swear to god that his bully's are going to pay. They can't hurt my boobear he's too fragile for messing around with, and I will hurt anyone who hurts him. But I won't until he's told me everything. I know he just needs time and I will give that to him. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis POV:

Today has been the best day of my life. Harry has been amazing. I was a bit reluctant at first when he told me to put the blindfold on, but I trust him. I could tell that we were walking down some sort of path and then he stopped me. He carefully undid the blindfold from my eyes so that I could see again. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Under a willow tree was a picnic rug, with at least a hundred little tea lights surrounding it, which were also around the path. I felt the tears form in my eyes, I couldn't believe Harry has done this all for me. I stared at him in shock and when I asked him why, he just said 'your special Lou, I wanna treat you'. After we made our way to the rug and sat down, I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest. So many things have been happening for the last couple of weeks and one of them was me actually being hungry! I still can't believe it! He seemed so proud of me and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell. Harrys warmth and the tight hold he had on me now made me feel sleepy, I was drifting off to sleep when Harry kissed my hair and stuffed his head into it.   
"Go to sleep boo" he murmured, his head still in my hair. I just let out a little   
"Mmph" and cuddled closer to him.   
"I love you Harry" I whispered to him.   
"I love you to Louis" he whispered back and kissed my head again but lingering for a bit longer then last time. Before I knew it we were both fast asleep wrapped in each others arms. For once, everything actually seemed perfect. Was the last thing I thought before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

Third person. 

As the couple were sleeping peacefully. They were completely oblivious to the fact that someone was indeed watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped in Harrys arms. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around the scenery until I remembered where I was. I looked up to see Harry sleeping peacefully, with his mouth slightly opened letting out small puffs of air. I snuggled closer to him to get more of his warmth. He gripped me tighter and started to stir.   
"G'dmorning Louis" he mumbled, eyes still closed. I looked up at him again and pecked his lips.   
"Good morning to you too Harry " I murmured snuggling my head back into his chest, which once again made his grip around me tighten.   
"I should probably get you home boo, I don't want your mum to worry" he sighed finally opening his gorgeous green eyes.   
"I don't want to move" I whined while pouting at him. He chuckled at me and kissed my pout.   
"Me neither boo, but we have to, I promised your mum I would bring you back by noon" he spoke kissing me again. I sighed dramatically and slowly detached myself from Harry and the both of us stood up. He pulled me into another hug as I was shivering from the cold. I don't know what possessed Harry to sleep outside in the middle of the winter but oh well. I was falling back asleep in Harrys arm when his chest rumbled, I looked up at him with a questioning look.   
"Your not falling asleep on me Lou, we got to go" he chuckled. I just sighed and stuffed my head in his chest again. The next thing I know, I was being picked up bridal style. I didn't bother opening my eyes because I knew it was Harry. I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------  
(Time Skip)

When I woke up for the second time that day, I found myself in Harrys car, with my hand in his while he was singing along to the radio. Completely unaware of the fact that I was now awake.   
"Harry, I didn't know you could sing" I spoke making him jump as he didn't realise I was awake.   
"Jesus Christ Lou, you could have given me a heart attack" he joked moving his hand out of mine to rest it on his chest for effect. I chuckled at him.   
"I was being serious Harry, when I said you could sing" for the first time ever I saw Harry Styles blush.   
"Aw is Hawwy blushing"   
"Shut up" he murmured playfully. I just chuckled at him again he was so cute. I sighed when we pulled into my street.   
"Harry I don't want to go home" I whispered. I felt him grab my hand and gave it a light squeeze.   
"Baby, why haven't you told your mum" he whispered rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.   
"I wish I could Harry, I wish I could tell her everything, but I'm just too afraid, I'm afraid of what my fathers capable off" I whispered tears collecting in my eyes.   
"I'm scared Harry" I looked up into his eyes realising he was staring right back into mine. I moved my eyes away from his intense stare and realised we were parked in my driveway.   
"Please don't let me go Harry" I choked out. I heard sniffling before I was pulled into his lap. He hugged me tightly, while I practically clung to him.   
"I won't let you go Louis, your going nowhere, I love you so much louis, I will never let you go, I'm not going to lose you, ever" he sobbed, his grip on me tightening. His speech only made me cry harder. He slowly moved his head from my neck and captured my lips into a passionate kiss.   
"I have to go Harry" I hiccuped. He nodded his head but didn't let me go, keeping his grip around me. I giggled.   
"H-a-r-r-y" I whined.   
"Let me go"   
"No, I'm never letting you go" he giggled into my chest. I tried to push on his shoulders to get him away from me but I couldn't do it. We both ended up in a fit of giggles. After one last make out session with Harry, I got out of his car and made my way into my house. I kicked of my shoes when I saw a note on the table. 

To Louis: Me and the girls have gone to stay at your aunties for a bit while she's ill. I've called your father and he's coming home from his business trip to look after you. Be good, love you Boobear Xxx. 

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my father 'looking after me'. I slowly made my way into the living room, smelling the faint smell of smoke.   
"Hello Louis" my father spoke darkly. I just stood there frozen, not speaking. He stood up and slapped me across the cheek.   
"You answer me fag, when I'm talking to you, you got that?"  
"Yes" I whimpered out.   
"Good, now sit down. Looks like me and you need a little chat" I slowly made my way to sit in the furthest seat away from him, which made him chuckle.   
"I don't understand why your sitting so far away from me Lewis. You know I will always get my way with you in the end, remember how you don't even put up a fight, because your so useless and pathetic" he spoke darkly. Tears were forming in my eyes at his words. He's right I don't even put up a fight.   
"It's cause you like it don't you fag. You like have dick shoved in your arse" he shouted, I whimpered at his tone. I thought he was going to hurt me again until he chuckled darkly yet again.   
"Don't you worry little Louis, that will all happen after. Right now we need a little chat about your boyfriend" as soon as he said boyfriend my heart literally sank. No no no no this can't be happening how does he know. I kept it from him so well.   
"What boyfriend?" I whimpered out.   
"Don't lie to me you fag. You know what boyfriend. What's his name Harry. Harry Styles" I can't believe this, how does he know.   
"Leave him alone dad, he has nothing to do with this. He doesn't know anything, I haven't told him" I shouted at him. At first my father looked at me stunned, until it quickly turned into anger.   
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT FAG IF HE KNOWS OR NOT YOU HEAR ME. YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HIM OR I WILL HURT HIM. YOU UNDERSTAND ME FAGGOT." He screamed at me, pushing me into a wall. This can't be happening. The tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. He can't make me break up with Harry. He's the only reason why I'm still here, I can't.   
"You pathetic little faggot. You've got a week to break up with him. Or I swear to god I will make you watch me when I'm killing him" he stared straight into my eyes. I nodded my head unable to speak because of my crying.   
"Good now that we got that clear, were going somewhere tonight, together" was the last thing he said to me before he walked out the door. I fell to the floor, I couldn't breathe. This can't be happening this last month has been amazing. I truly felt loved for once, but now it's being taken away from me. I can't let Harry get hurt. I have to break up with him to protect him. That's the only solution to the problem. I curled myself into a ball against the wall. I started to hyperventilate, what does he mean 'were going somewhere tonight, together' I can only think of one thing. I couldn't breathe. I'm terrified. I'm terrified on what's going to happen to me once I tell Harry it's over. I'm terrified on what's going to happen tonight. I'm terrified of my thoughts. But I'm not terrified of dying anymore. Still struggling to breathe, I slipped into a world of blackness. This was when I knew, that this is the place I want to be in without Harry. Little did I know that this was the place I was soon going to enter forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV:

When I woke up I was still slumped up against the wall. My head hurt like hell and my body was sore from lying in an awkward position. The events from the current day came rushing back to me. I ran to to my bedroom and straight into my bathroom. 2 whole bloody weeks. I was clean. 2 weeks because of Harry. I sobbed at the thought of Harry. I yanked my shirt of and grabbed my razor. I stood in the mirror staring at my body. Why does Harry even want me. When I break up with him, he most probably won't even care and he will be happy that he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. I brought the razor to my stomach and made long deep cuts, stretching out the whole length of my stomach. My ugly, fat stomach. I bit my lip, to stop my self from crying out in pain. I loved the pain it felt like what I was feeling in the inside. After I made 5 long cuts on my stomach I moved to my wrist. I admired the scars, the new and the old that littered my skin. Why has it all come to this? Was the only thing I thought of as I made about 20 new cuts. The ones on my arm weren't deep because there's no room left. I feel so empty. The last 20 had no pain. I'm done dealing with this shit. I just want to end it all. I won't have Harry after tomorrow. I won't have my mum because she's away, for god knows how long. I don't have my sisters because their with my mum. I have nobody. I'm alone. With him. I shivered at the thought. I didn't even bother putting my shirt back on. I made my way over to my bed and fell on top of it, stomach first. I yelped out in pain but stayed there. You deserve this. Remember that Louis. I was finally drifting of to sleep when my dad shouted.   
"LOUIS WERE GOING NOW, SO GET DOWN HERE" I felt my stomach drop. The dread coming back. I sat up from my bed and grabbed a hoodie. I made my way down the stairs slowly, afraid on what was about to happen.   
"I don't know why you even bothered to put clothes on" he chuckled. As soon as those words left his lips I felt sick. He grabbed me by my broken arm and yanked me into the boot of his car. He stuffed a rag in to my mouth and tied my hands together. I'm not going to lie it hurt. The rag hurt against my broken wrist, but what hurt more was the rag rubbing against my fresh new cuts. He shut the boot and got into the drivers seat. I tried to move to see where we were going but I was in too much pain. I was crying uncontrollably now. I didn't even realise the car had stopped until I saw my father yet again. He took one look at me with pure hatred visible in his eyes. He yanked me out of the car again and took me into some old warehouse. He shoved me onto the floor and then left. At this point I knew exactly what was going to happen to me. For what seemed like hours my father came back. I looked up to see my father with at least 10 different men. One man gave my dad what looked like money and made his way towards me. I whimpered when he tore of his trousers, and went to grab mine. I started kicking and screaming around until my dad came over and kicked me in the ribs. I chocked out a sob.   
"Shut up, fag don't make this any harder then it has to be"   
This can't be happening. I can't believe it. My dad is actually selling my body. The whole time I cried. I cried when every man shoved there manhood in me. I cried that I let them. I cried because I couldn't do anything about it. I cried because my father let them pay him to have their way with me. I cried because I was ready to give up. 

\------------------------------------------

(Time Skip)

I struggled to open my eyes the next morning. My chest hurt. My legs hurt. My bum hurts. My head hurts, but I can't feel any of it. I feel empty. I tried to move from my bed but my limbs felt too heavy. I heard my door creak open and my fathers figure appeared in the door way. He had a massive smirk on his face.   
"C'mon little LouLou, you've got school, and we got to go to work together after aswell" I looked at him in fear, which only made his smirk grew wider.   
"Do you wanna know how much you made last night boobear" he chuckled darkly, I shook my head not wanting to know.   
"Fine, but just to let you know more people are interested. So get up fag" he spat at me. I shakily stood up and made my way towards the bathroom. I made my way into the shower and scrubbed. I scrubbed until my skin was raw, but I still felt dirty. I hadn't even realised I was crying until I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. My eyes were dull and red rimmed. I looked dead. My appearance finally matching what I felt in the inside. I punched the mirror in anger. Blades flying everywhere. I picked one up and dragged it along my stomach to match the other ones. I didn't even flinch when it made contact with my skin. I didn't hiss at the pain. I didn't feel anything. I moved away from my mirror and grabbed a hoodie and a pair of jeans not caring what I looked like. I dragged myself out of the house and made my way towards school. I knew I was late so I knew I had to walk past nick and his 'gang'. When I walked into the school gates I was right. There he was with Josh, Taylor, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Perrie.   
"All right Louis, haven't seen you in a while" Nick spoke, trying to sound innocent but I knew what he was getting at.   
"Fuck off Nick" I spat at him. Everyone looked at me in shock, not expecting me to talk, especially not respond like that. I don't care though anymore, I'm not in the mood to deal with more shit. I already have to end things with Harry and to top it off my body is being sold to disgusting old men. I saw Harry out the corner of my eye, giving me a look of concern, but I brushed it off and walked away. By the time I made my way to my locker Harry was already there.   
"Louis are you okay?" He asked, I gulped the concern in his voice making it harder to do this.   
"Harry we need to talk" I spoke my voice coming out as strong surprisingly. A deep frown settled in his forehead before he nodded his head.   
"I can't do this anymore Harry"   
"Do what? I don't get what you mean?"   
"Us! Harry I can't, I just can't do this anymore okay. I'm sorry but-but I'm breaking up with you" he looked at me in shock.   
"Louis if this is some sort of joke, then I swear to god"  
"No Harry this is not a joke, I just don't think this is working I'm sorry we can still be friends. I just can't be in a relationship with you anymore" I heard him chuckle darkly. The same chuckle as my fathers.   
"You'd think I actually want to be friends with a fag. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you. But now you deserve it. You deserve it all. Don't ever speak to me again Louis, you never meant anything to me" he spat, I held in the tears that were forming in my eyes. I was right. I knew he never liked me.   
"Do you hear me fag, or can't you hear me over your fat roles" he said pushing me hard against the lockers.   
"Yes I hear you Harry loud and fucking clear" I saw hurt flash though his eyes before they returned to anger.   
"Good" he pushed me into the lockers one last time before walking away.   
"Well, well, well Louis looks like we've got another person to join our gang then" I didn't need to turn around to see who was talking.   
"I'm not in the mood today Nick. So back the fuck off or I won't be responsible for my actions" I spat. I'm done with dealing with the shit. I'm done with not fighting back. He looked at me in amusement.   
"Yeah what you gunna do about it fag" he spoke, continuously pushing me into a locker.   
"Nick leave me the fuck alone" I practically growled.   
"How about no, Lewis" that was it. I punched him in the nose hearing a crack, the next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground with Nick pinning me down.   
"You little faggot, you broke my nose" he shrieked punching me in my face. But I didn't feel any pain, I just laughed at him he looked at me confused before I flipped him over.   
"I. A.M. N.O.T. A. F.A.G.G.O.T" I screamed continuously punching him.   
"Louis Tomlinson get off him this instant" the headmaster shrieked. I turned my head around to see the principal looking at me with a hard glare. I looked down to see the damage I had caused, trust me it wasn't pretty. The principal pulled me off of Nick and dragged me into his office.   
"Louis what happened, your such a good student" he sighed, disappointment in his tone. I just shrugged my shoulders.   
"Louis I don't have any other decision but to suspend you, I'm sorry I will call your parents and let them know" I nodded my head, feeling disgusted. Nick actually acted as if he was the victim.   
"You can leave now Louis" I stood up at ran out the school building. I ran all the way home. I ran straight to my bathroom and took out the only thing that I could ever rely on. I was right about everything. I knew he didn't love me. I just felt used. Like all of the other times. This time I knew I was done. The words Harry said have finally pushed me over the edge. I know I said just one more year to deal with pain. But I can't, one year has proven to be too much. I knew that this was now the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Suicide attempt and some self harm.

Harrys POV:

I can't believe it, Louis broke up with me. I can't stop crying. I'm currently in the boys toilets with zayn by my side hugging me.   
"Shh Harry it's okay, he'll come back to you"   
"No he won't Zayn. You didn't hear what I said to him"   
"Harry whatever you said it couldn't have been that bad"   
"Zayn, it was you don't understand. I said things I shouldn't have. Things he's not and things that he doesn't deserve, I just got angry. I love him so much Zayn. The words I said weren't true" I sobbed. This caused Zayn to hug me tighter.   
"Well maybe you should go and fix it then instead of crying on the floor like a baby" I looked up at him in shock. Is he serious, I doubt Louis even wants to talk to me again. I messed up. I know I messed up bad. He doesn't deserve anything his father gives him. He doesn't deserve to self harm. I shouldn't have said those things to him. I should have begged for an explanation. I shouldn't have let him go so easy.   
"What if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again Zayn?"   
"It's Louis were talking about Harry. He loves you, you can see it in the way you two look at eachother. There's got to be a reason why he broke up with you. You just have to find it out" he's right. There's got to be a real reason why. He wouldn't have just broken up with me. I have to get him back. I was startled out of my thoughts when Nick stumbled into the toilets with Josh.   
"Nick what happened to your nose?" Zayn asked.   
"That little faggot Louis, punched me" I visibly tensed up as he called Louis a faggot.   
"What the fuck did you do to Louis?" I spat, I felt Zayn also tense up as they mentioned Louis.   
"Oh you know just finished what you started. You finally joined us. We've been bullying that little fag for years" I just sat there in shock. No this can't be true. He was bullied. It all makes sense, there was so many bruises on his body, they couldn't have just been by his father. How could I have been so stupid. The time I found Louis on the floor with Nick hovering over him. I felt anger bubble inside me.   
"Answering my fucking question Nick. What the fuck did you do to Louis" I shouted. I don't care if anybody hears me. I made a mistake and I'm going to fix it. By now I was standing face to face with Nick.   
"I gave him what he deserves" he said looking at me with a smirk on his face.   
"Where is he?" I shrieked. I have to get to Louis. I have to find him.   
"He's suspended" he chuckled darkly. That was it. I punched Nick in the face.   
"You leave Louis the fuck alone Nick. I swear to god if you ever hurt him again, then you'll have me to deal with" I felt Zayn hold my arms back preventing me from punching him again. I looked at him one last time before Zayn pushed me out of the toilets. I was about to shout at Zayn when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and I felt my heart drop. It was Jay. 

"Jay" I asked my voice shaking.   
"Harry!" She sobbed.   
"Jay, what's wrong?"  
"Harrysomethingswrongwithlouis"   
"Jay I can't understand you, you have to calm down and breathe. Now tell me what's wrong" I tried to stay calm but I felt sick, I looked over to see Zayn looking at me with concerned eyes.   
"It's Louis, Harry something is wrong with Louis" I felt my heart drop.   
"What do you mean something's wrong with Louis, Jay?" I heard her sobbing on the other end of the phone.   
"He just phoned me saying that he loved me, and for me to tell the girls that he loves them too. I asked him why but he just said he's sorry and goodbye. Then he hung up. Where is he Harry? Is he in school with you?" As soon as she said the word 'goodbye' I dropped my phone. I knew exactly what Louis meant. I saw Zayn walking towards me and picking up my phone. He tried talking to me but I couldn't hear him. The next thing I know I'm running. I'm running out of the school gates. This time I hear Zayn shouting my name, but I didn't stop. I'm not going to stop until I get to Louis. Everything felt like slow motion when I reached his house. I shakily grabbed the door handle, bracing myself for what I was about to see. As soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in silence, which only made me panic more.   
"LOUIS" I shouted running up the stairs.   
"LOUIS" The panic I had before was nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. I ran towards his bedroom and swung open his door relieved to find it not locked. I looked around his room hoping to find him in his bed sleeping, but instead I couldn't find him anywhere. By now I was crying as I saw the light underneath the bathroom door.   
"LOUIS ARE YOU IN THERE" I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it was locked. I banged my fists on the door trying to open it.   
"LOUIS OPEN THE DOOR" I hiccuped out, all I heard was silence. I started running into the door, trying to bust it down. After many attempts I finally got the door down. As soon as I saw the scene in front of me it was like my worst nightmare coming true. 

\------------------------------------------

(After Louis' suspended, before Harry finds him) 

Louis POV: 

I know I should be furious at Nick right now for getting me suspended, but I'm not. I'm quite thankful that I got caught by the principal, otherwise I wouldn't be here now. Finally ending it. The only thoughts in my mind on my way home was my family. I know my mum will be sad but she will get over it. She'll soon forget about me. I couldn't stop thinking about Harry though. What if the words he said weren't true? I shook my head from my crazy thoughts. I took the keys from my back pocket and opened the door. I looked around one last before slowly making my way towards my bedroom. I sat down on the seat by my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I decided to write one just to Harry, I'd rather hear my mums voice one last time. 

Dear Harry,   
I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. What I said to you by the lockers, telling you that it wasn't working out, wasn't true. I didn't mean anything I said to you. The truth is, I was forced to break up with you. Harry there was something's I didn't tell you. You knew about my self harm, my so call 'eating disorder', and my dad abusing me. But that wasn't it. He didn't just abuse me... He's also been raping me since I was 12. I know I should have told you about it, but I was just afraid. Afraid of what he could do to me if I told anyone. That's why I panicked when you found out he abused me. After you dropped me off after our amazing date, my dad was waiting for me. He found out that we were together and he didn't like it. He said if I didn't break up with you then he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen to you Harry, so I did it to protect you. I'm not going to tell you the events that happened to me last night but my dad sold my body. The problems with my dad weren't the only ones either. I got bullied in school by Nick, Josh and Taylor. Taylor was the one who broke my arm not my dad, I'm not going to lie he did more damage but still. I just want to let you know that this is none of your fault. So please don't blame yourself. I guess the reason why I'm telling you all of this now is because I know I will no longer get hurt. I love you Harry and I always will. 

Louis xxxxx

Tears were streaming down my face by the time I finished my letter. I can't believe it's come to this. 5 years ago I never would have imagined my life ending like this. But I know I will soon be happy. I shakily grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled my mums number. 

"Louis, baby what's wrong? Shouldn't you be in school?" 

"Nothing mum, I just wanted to say that I love you and the girls. Make sure you tell them mum, they need to know" 

"Okay boo I love you too, and I will tell the girls. Boobear why are you telling me this now?" 

"Goodbye mum" I hiccuped out. As soon as I hung up I felt a pang of guilt. I turned my phone off and put it on the desk. I can't let myself get distracted. I stood up from the chair and went towards my bathroom. I grabbed my razor from the cupboard while also grabbing a bottle of pills. Why has if come to this? Is it such a sin to me gay? None of this would have happened if I was gay. This really is all my fault. I brought it all on myself. I turned the tap on and put my arm with the cast under it. Slowly my cast broke away in the water. Finally new space to cut. I know my arms not fixed but it won't matter I will be dead soon. I grabbed my razor again and brought it to the new space. I made slice after slice, all down my arm. I felt no pain. My whole body felt numb. I watched the blood run down my arms to the bottom of my hands. I watched in fascination. This is it, I thought to myself. I watched the blood drip from my arms as I grabbed the bottle of pills. The tears had stopped by now, I had none left after 5 years of constant pain, I was finally going to end it. I opened the lid and poured the contents on to my hand. I swallowed pill, after pill until there were none left. I was starting to get dizzy, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I felt myself falling to the floor but I felt no pain. My eyelids felt heavy and I was about to close them when I heard someone shout my name, it sounded like Harry but I'm just hallucinating I guess. I could see black spots appearing. Finally I was going to be free. My eyelids were almost shut when I heard a loud bang. I tried to see what happened but my vision was blurry, all I could make out was a persons figure. I heard the person call my name, but I gave up and closed my eyes. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

"LOUIS, LOUIS STAY AWAKE BABY PLEASE YOUR GOING TO BE OKAY" I sobbed, I grabbed his hand and intwined our fingers. His body felt so lifeless, which only brought on more tears. I saw his eyes start to droop more.   
"NO LOUIS NO STAY WITH ME PLEASE IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU" I knew he was trying to keep his eyes open but he was failing I could see it. As soon as his eyes closed I felt so helpless, I grabbed his phone and dialled 999.

"Hello, what's your emergency" 

"M-m-y bo-yfrie-nd t-ried to c-ommit s-uic-ide. Please help him" I hiccuped out, I couldn't stop the tears falling. 

"Sir, I need you to calm down and tell me again"

"My boyfriend tried to commit suicide. Please help him" I heard rustling on the other side of the phone.

"Okay sir an ambulance is on there way. Are his eyes open?"

"No. H-he just closed them" I stammered out. 

"Okay, can you check to see if he's got a pulse?" I shakily brought my fingers to his neck. 

"I can feel his pulse, but it's very weak. What do I do?" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. I can't lose my boobear. 

"Sir, you need to calm down, you can't do anything until the paramedics get to him, they should be arriving to your house now any minute" 

"Okay, thank you" 

"It's okay" I hung up the phone when I heard the sirens and men running up the stairs. They heard my cries for help and yanked me away from Louis body. 

"NO LET ME GO I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM" I tried to get out of the mans grip but struggled. 

"Sir if you want us to help him you have to stay out here" I just nodded my head I knew he was right. I watched the men work on saving Louis. I watched them when they had to resuscitate him. I watched when they pulled Louis onto a stretcher. I watched when they carried him into the ambulance. As soon as I was in the ambulance I grabbed Louis hand. 

"Louis, if you can hear me right now, I just want to say that I love you baby" I kissed his hand and slowly moved back into the seat, still holding Louis hand. The paramedic gave me a sympathetic smile. I tried to smile back but I couldn't smile knowing the fact that the person I loved, almost succeeded in killing him self. I knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, he still had to get his stomach pumped and I knew that, but he was okay because the paramedics got his heart working again and I couldn't be more thankful. The ride to the hospital was a blur. Louis was rushed out and put into surgery straight away. The doctors told me what would be happening to Louis and all I could do was nod. I put my head in my hands to try and stop myself from crying but nothing seemed to work. I reached for Louis' phone in my pocket to ring Jay. 

"Louis?! Is that you? Oh thank god you had me wor-" 

"Jay it's me Harry, not Louis" I cut her off. She went silent. 

"Harry why are you calling from Louis' phone what's wrong? Why does it sound like your crying?" I heard her start to panic. 

"Jay, just please come to the hospital. I will explain everything to you then" my voice came out as a whisper. 

"Okay, I will be there soon, and don't worry my Boobear is a strong one" it made me chuckle because of how ironic it was. 

"I know don't worry, bye Jay see you in a bit" after she said goodbye I hung up. I can't believe this is happening. 

"Harry Styles" I looked up at the women who called my name. 

"Yeah that's me" my voice came out hoarse from all the crying. 

"There's a letter for you we found in Mr Tomlinson's jacket. Would you like to have it?" I nodded my head and she gave it to me. I looked at the letter knowing exactly what it was. I slowly tore it open with shaking hands. I made my way back over to a seat and sat down. I looked at the envelope one last time before I pulled out the letter and slowly began to read.

Dear Harry,   
I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. What I said to you by the lockers, telling you that it wasn't working out, wasn't true. I didn't mean anything I said to you. The truth is, I was forced to break up with you. Harry there was something's I didn't tell you. You knew about my self harm, my so call 'eating disorder', and my dad abusing me. But that wasn't it. He didn't just abuse me... He's also been raping me since I was 12. I know I should have told you about it, but I was just afraid. Afraid of what he could do to me if I told anyone. That's why I panicked when you found out he abused me. After you dropped me off after our amazing date, my dad was waiting for me. He found out that we were together and he didn't like it. He said if I didn't break up with you then he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen to you Harry, so I did it to protect you. I'm not going to tell you the events that happened to me last night but my dad sold my body. The problems with my dad weren't the only ones either. I got bullied in school by Nick, Josh and Taylor. Taylor was the one who broke my arm not my dad, I'm not going to lie he did more damage but still. I just want to let you know that this is none of your fault. So please don't blame yourself. I guess the reason why I'm telling you all of this now is because I know I will no longer get hurt. I love you Harry and I always will. 

Louis xxxxx

I stared at the letter in shock. His father has not only abused him because he was gay but also raped him. He sold his own sons body to make money. He got bullied in school just because he was gay. To top it all off, I said that he deserves it, that I hated him and called him a faggot. I didn't mean any of those words I was just hurt and angry. I swear to god if I ever meet his father he will be dead. No one can do that to my Louis. He doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve to self harm. He doesn't deserve to kill himself. He doesn't deserve to be bullied. He doesn't deserve to be abused and raped by his dad. He deserves to be treated like a prince. It sickens me to think that he was afraid on telling someone he was being abused. From now on nobody is going to hurt him, I'm going to protect him like my life depends on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Harrys POV: 

It's been 2 hours. 2 hours since Louis was put into surgery and we still haven't heard anything. 

"Harry love, he's going to be okay, he's a strong boy" I looked over and saw the tear stains on her face. I moved over to the next seat and engulfed her into a hug. 

"I know Jay, I know" 

"Harry, do you-do you know why he d-i-d it?" She stuttered out looking up at me with hope in her eyes. I slowly nodded my head. She pulled away from my embrace and sat back and looked at me urging me to continue. 

"At first I didn't know everything" I sighed. I don't know how to explain to someone that one of the reasons why he tried to commit suicide was because of her husband. 

"You promise me you won't say anything until I've finished explaining" 

"Is it that bad?" She sighed tears already gathering in her eyes. 

"Yeah, trust me he's a lot stronger then you think. Anyway as I was saying, at first I didn't know everything. Louis was always quiet in school, so I didn't really know him, but one day after school me and my friend were walking down the halls towards the exit after detention. This was when I first met him. He was swaying and looked in pain then he fainted and I caught him. My other friend told me to take him home because my mums a nurse. So I did. When she was cleaning him up, she took of his shirt a-n-d" I stopped talking. The images coming back into my mind. Tears were streaming down my face at the memory. I felt her take my hand and gave it a light squeeze for reassurance. 

"When she took of his shirt, his body was covered in big purple bruises-" I heard her gasp. 

"That wasn't the end of it though, all of his bones were very prominent and my mum said that he was malnourished" I heard her sob, but I had to continue otherwise I would have joined her. 

"The other thing was that h-he self harmed. Across his whole body there were many scars. He didn't mean to tell me who did it to him, but he did. Jay your husband has been abusing Louis for 5 years ever since he came out as gay to you" I move my eyes from the floor to look into her eyes, I could see that she was in shock. 

"That's not the worst of it though. That's the only secret I knew, his self harm, anorexia and your husband abusing him, until today. They found a letter which Louis wrote for me. He told me everything, he told me all of his secrets. He was afraid on telling someone about the things that have happened to him" I sucked in a large breath because I knew this was going to be the hardest part. I grabbed ahold of her other hand and moved my body so I was facing her. 

"He also got bullied in school. I don't even know why, because he's done nothing wrong. I thought I would know about any bullying that happens but no they kept it so secretive nobody knew. The last secret was that not only has he been abusing Louis for being gay. He's also been raping him. He did it himself at first then got his friends to also do it. But then yesterday he sold Louis body, to lots more men" I had to stop, I couldn't control my breathing now. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I hoped that this was all a dream and that Louis was never abused but no, this has to be reality. 

"Why didn't he tell me" Jay sobbed. I pulled her into another hug. 

"Because he was afraid of telling people, just incase he got more hurt" I murmured into her shoulder. 

"This isn't fair. He doesn't deserve this, just because he's gay" Jay continued to sob into my shoulder. 

"Wait why, would he commit suicide though if he had you?" She asked. I sucked in a breathe, I was going to tell her the truth. 

"I s-a-i-d something's I s-hou-ldn't of said to him, when he broke up with me. I didn't mean anything I said I was just hurt and angry because I really do love him Jay" she shushed me and pulled me into a tighter embrace. 

"Why did he break up with you" 

"Because his father said if he didn't then he was going to hurt me. So Louis wanted to protect me and he did" I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. She was about to reply when a nurse interrupted her. 

"Harry Styles and Jay Tomlinson" 

"Yeah" I replied, standing up. 

"Louis is out of surgery now. His room number is 297, the doctor will explain everything else when your in the room" I nodded my head and slowly made my way towards Louis room, Jay not far behind me. I shakily grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The sight of Louis on the hospital looking so small and pale made my heart clench, which only brought on more tears. I made my way to the seat next to his bed and carefully grabbed his hand and intwined our fingers, while Jay did the same as me but on the opposite side of the bed. 

"Mr Styles and Mrs Tomlinson correct?" The doctor asks walking in. 

"Yes" Jay spoke her voice shaking. 

"Well there's good and bad news about Louis condition. Which one would you like to hear first" 

"Good please" my voice came out as hoarse. 

"Well we were able to pump Louis stomach of the pills successfully" I sighed in relief. 

"But, he lost a lot of blood from his wounds. Luckily we were able to give him a blood transfusion, but he slipped into a coma so we don't know when he will wake up I'm afraid" 

"Thank you doctor, for everything" Jay thanked him. 

"Your welcome it's my job to help" I just nodded my head, not moving my sight away from Louis fragile body. I knew I was crying but I wasn't able to stop them from falling. He almost succeeded in killing himself, I don't know what I'll do without him. He's my baby. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Jay spoke her voice shaking. I moved my gaze from Louis and looked up to see two police officers. 

"Mrs Tomlinson correct?" One of them asked. 

"Yes that's me" 

"We have been informed of domestic violence towards your son, by your husband correct?" 

"That's correct" I spoke up, catching the police mans gaze. 

"And who are you sir?" 

"I'm Harry Styles, his boyfriend. I was the one who found out about the abuse" this seemed to have caught their attention. 

"We would like to question you on his father then so we have evidence to put him in jail" I nodded my head and started answering the questions they were asking me, while Jay left the room. 

\------------------------------------------

After an hour of questions the police finally left the room, and Jay came back in with Louis sisters. I could see the tear tracks on all the girls faces. My hand was still pressed against Louis lifeless one. 

"Harry Hun, were going to go home now. Are you going to be okay on your own?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine" my voice cracked as I spoke. I heard her sigh, she moved over and kissed my forehead before she left. As soon as the door closed I burst into tears. 

"W-h-y L-o-u-i-s w-h-y b-a-b-y, pl-ea-se co-me ba-ck to m-e, I love y-o-u so mu-ch don't lea-ve me" I hiccuped out. I swear I felt his hand twitch but I must be hallucinating from the lack of sleep. I looked at the clock on the wall and realised it was 2 o'clock in the morning. I slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on the bed, still keeping our hands intwined, as I drifted off into a restless sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

Harrys POV:

I heard voices whispering, but I could make out what they were saying. One of the voices spoke before a loud thud was heard, followed by a gasp. I groggily opened my eyes to see who the people were. I made out three manly figures before realising it was only Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

"Well done Niall, now he's awake!" Zayn hissed. 

"Leave him alone, it wasn't his fault" Liam spoke. Zayn rolled his eyes and made his was towards me, careful of mine and Louis hands. 

"How ya doing bud?" He asked, sympathy clear in his tone. 

"I've been better" I sighed looking down to see Louis' still lifeless body. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. 

"I can see" he sighed siting on the arm of the seat. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I reopened my eyes to see Niall sitting on Liam's lap. I caught Niall's gaze and lifted my eyebrow, which made him look away with a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"Can someone care to explain why Niall is sitting on Liam's lap?" I watched as both of them flushed a pink blush on their cheeks. Zayn chuckled darkly and looked at them with a smirk. 

"You see, while you've been in here, I was pretty lonely so I went over Liam's house. I walked through the front door and saw the both of them half naked and making out on the sofa" I barked out with laughter, with the look on their faces, as they both blushed crimson. 

"Why aren't you guys in school?" I asked. 

"Same reason you aren't mate" Liam spoke. 

"Yeah we may have not been as close to him as you are, but we still consider him a mate" I could hear the sincerity in Niall's voice. I sighed and whispered a 'yeah' before moving my gaze back to Louis. 

"Why did he do it?" Zayn stuttered. 

"You really wanna know" I looked up at them with tears gathering in my eyes. All three of them nodded. 

"Long story short. He was bullied in school by Nick, Josh and Taylor. His dad has physically and emotionally abused him, and to top it all of his dad has also raped and sold his body, his owns sons body" I spat out, anger clear in my tone. I heard all three of them gasp and noticed Niall had tears silently streaming down his face. 

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Liam asked, chocking back a sob. 

"He was afraid of telling someone, thinking that he would make it worse for himself" I whispered. After half an hour the three of them slowly started to talk again, but I was blocking them out keeping my gaze and attention on Louis. How did someone so beautiful deserve this? 

"Um excuse me boys, only two people are allowed into the room after visiting hours are over" a nurse spoke walking into the room, to check Louis. I saw the boys nod and slowly stood up. 

"We'll see you tomorrow H" I nodded my head and watched them leave. 

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"To be honest with you, I think he should wake up any day now. He's a strong one" she answered looking up at me with a small smile. I smiled back because it's true. Louis is one of the strongest person I have ever known.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains fluff :)

Louis POV:

I could hear voices, but they were always muffled. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I tried to stand up but fell down immediately in a heap. Is this heaven? I wondered to myself. Or is it hell? It certainly feels like it. I feel even more lonely then I was before. I grabbed my knees and brought them back to my chest and wrapped myself into a small ball. I heard footsteps and then I heard the one persons voice I hoped to get away from. 

"Guess it's just me and you fag" my father spat at me. 

"W-w-h-y a-r-e y-o-u h-e-r-e?" No no no his can't be happening I was suppose to get away from him. Why is he here. Where am I?

"Had to finish of a little business fag. Thought you'd get away from me did ya" he chuckled darkly. Before I had a chance to reply, my father lunged towards me and started attacking me. I screamed out for someone to help me, but I didn't feel any pain. I was shaking in fear but nothing was hurting me. What the hell is going on? 

\------------------------------------------

Harry's POV:

The doctors keep saying that he will wake up any day now. The days have gone and past but there's still no movement. My hand has only left his when I needed the toilet, I refuse to let him go. 

"Louis baby, please wake up. I miss you so much" I begged. It's been ages since I've seen his breathtaking blue eyes. I want my baby back. I tried not to cry, for what seems like the 100th time this week but they just won't stop. I sighed heavily when I got no response. I turned my head towards the tv and started paying attention to it when I felt something twitch in my hand. I moved my gaze towards Louis and saw him starting to shake violently. 

"LOUIS, LOUIS WAKE UP" I shrieked, tears were streaming down my face as I shook his shoulder. I was about to shout again for a nurse when his fearful blue eyes snapped open. 

"Louis" I whispered, moving my hand to stroke his cheek softly. 

"Harry" he whimpered out, looking me directly in the eye. 

"Shh Lou, it's okay" I knew I had tears streaming down my face but I couldn't care less right now. My Lou was finally awake after an agonising long week. I gently rested my forehead on top of his. 

"I thought I lost you Louis. I thought you were gone for good. Louis I'm so sorry I never meant any of the words I said to you, I was just upset that you dumped me but the l-e-t-t-e-r, I'm so sorry Lo-" I was cut off by a pair of soft chapped lips. I melted into the kiss straight away. 

"H-a-r-r-y why d-id you sa-ve me?" He asked quietly looking down at the hospital blankets. 

"Louis baby, look at me please" I whispered, bringing his chin up with my fingers gently. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was sadness. 

"You wanna know why I saved you?" He nodded his head. 

"Because baby I love you. And that's what you do to people you love. I wouldn't want to live in this world without you Lou. You don't deserve any of the crap you get, not from your father or from your bullies either. Your a beautiful and strong person Lou. I know you have had many bad memories in your life and I want to change that. I want to make so many new happy moments, so you can forget all about the bad ones. I want to help you through thick and thin, and I hope that you will be my boyfriend again because I want to treat you like a prince and spoil you. I know it's going to take time for you not to relapse and slowly start eating proper meals again but I am willing to wait for you. I know it sounds sappy but it's true. I love you so so much Louis" I breathed out, I saw the tears steadily making there way down his pale cheeks. I shushed him and wiped the tears away from his face with the pad of my thumb. He was doing one of his breathtaking smiles, which actually shown he was happy. 

"I love you too Harry, and yes I will be your boyfriend again, and I'm sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean anything" he said with a guilty expression. 

"I know love I know, its okay" I smiled at him cheekily when I saw the blush rise on his cheeks. He moved over slightly so there was space on his bed so I could sit down. I picked him up careful of the wires and nestled him between my legs. He cuddles into my chest while I placed my arms around him protectively. 

"Lou, please promise me you'll start eating again. Your far from fat baby" I murmured into his hair. I heard him take a shaky breathe before he began speaking. 

"I'm sorr-y it's ju-st hard. I p-romi-se I will" he cried out. 

"Shh baby, I know it's going to be hard" I cooed shushing his sobs, I pulled him closer to my chest, while he fisted my shirt. I gently picked up one of his wrists and thumbed over his scars. 

"I also know this is going to be hard, but I'm going to be there for you every step of the way" he whimpered as I pressed kisses to each one of his visible scars. 

"I love you Lou, I hope you know that baby" I breathed out into his messy hair, which I must say was rather adorable. 

"I know Harry, I love you too" he hiccuped out. I pressed a light kiss to his forehead as I felt his breathing even out. I linked our fingers together before finally falling into a peaceful sleep with the love of my life, safety back in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis POV:

I groaned sleepily when I heard whispering, I tried stuffing my face back into my pillow only to feel it vibrating. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up to see Harry staring down at me lovingly. 

"Good morning boo" he chuckled kissing my hair. I blushed once I realised I was sleeping on his chest. I didn't respond, just pushed my face back into his chest. He chuckled again and tightens his arms around me. 

"Aw you guys are so cute together" an Irish voice spoke. I moved my head away from Harry's chest to see Zayn, Niall and Liam cooing at us. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and looked up to Harry who was also blushing. 

"Aw look hawwie and Lou-lou are blushing" zayn yet again cooed. I tensed when he mentioned my dreaded nickname. Harry noticed and kissed my temple to sooth me, it worked. 

"How are feeling Louis?" Liam asks, politely. 

"I'm good, just tired" I mumble out. I really am tired. I'm exhausted, with what's happened over a week. 

"Go back to sleep Lou, I will wake you up when it's time to eat" I look up at him with wide eyes. I don't want to eat, I've seriously lost my appetite. Harry looked at the expression on my face and sighed. 

"It's okay, Lou. We'll start off with small portions" he whispers in my ear, then kisses me on my forehead lingering there more than necessary. Reluctantly I moved my head back down Harry's chest and closed my eyes. 

\------------------------------------------

Harry's POV: 

I look down at the sleeping angel on my chest. He didn't deserve the things that have happened to him. I don't understand how people can be so cruel, making others believe that there worthless and judging them for their sexuality. Louis not the worthless one. The haters are. If I ever see his father again then I swear to god that I will kill him. He's harmed my beautiful Lou, in so many ways. I wish I could turn back time and prevent the hurt and pain Louis has had to suffer and deal with. Thinking of what his dad has done to him, makes me feel sick. He's made my boy scared of people. He believes that he deserves the pain, just for being gay. I don't know how his mum didn't notice before how skinny he's gone. Even since that dreaded day when he broke up with me, he's lost a hell of a lot more weight. I want to protect my boy from the wrong of the world. I push a piece of loose hair, tucking it behind his ear and tightening my grip around him. I will not let anyone hurt him again. 

"HARRY!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Niall shouting at me. 

"What?" I ask confused. Cocking my head to the side. Niall sighed, while Liam and Zayn shook their heads with a fond smile. 

"I was talking about our next football game, you idiot!" He exclaimed. I looked over to Liam and Zayn and they were still giving me that smile. 

"You really love him" I nodded my head and couldn't stop the smile making its way on to my face, as I looked back down at the sleeping beauty, completely ignoring what Niall was talking about. Zayn was about to talk again when a nurse walked into the room interrupting him. 

"Mr Styles you can stay, but unfortunately everyone else has to leave" they said their goodbyes and quietly left the room. 

"I'm just going to check on him, and then we're going to try and get him to eat something okay?" She says politely. 

"Yeah that's fine. Can I stay in here when he eats? I want to make sure he does" the nurse looks up from Louis and smiles at me. 

"Of course Mr Styles. That will be fine" she checks over him and leaves the room, saying she will be back in a minute with his food. I decided now was the time to wake him up. 

"Louis baby, it's time to wake up you have to eat" he mumbled something, but made no move to wake up. 

"Louissssss wake up, sleepy head" his hands turned into small fists against my shirt and I couldn't help but think how adorable and small he is. I love him so much. I started peppering his face with kisses making him giggle. That's when I decided his giggle is my favourite sound in the world. 

"Mmph how long have I been asleep" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes, I grab his wrist gently and kiss his hand. 

"About an hour" he sighed and cuddled closer to my chest. 

"Why'd you wake me up for then?" He asks with a pout, I leant down and kissed his pout, while rubbing my thumb gently on his cheekbone. 

"You have to eat Lou" he sighed again, obviously not pleased with having to eat. 

"Please for me Lou?" He looks up at me and looks up into my eyes. 

"Fine. I will eat. Only because you want me too" he murmurs. I kiss him on the lips sighing happily that I made at least some progress. I rested my forehead on his. 

"I love you Louis" I whisper. Pecking him on the lips again. 

"I love you too Harry" he whispers back, a smile making its way onto his beautiful face. When the nurse walked in we were both beaming like idiots, she gave us a questioning look but dropped the subject. She gave Louis his small portion of food, and made me watch over him to make sure he ate it. I am so proud of him, I know it was only a little meal but it's the first thing he's eaten properly, most probably in months. To think that I could have lost this beautiful angel cuddling into my chest, brings tears to my eyes. I will never forget the image of Louis lie-ing lifeless on the floor, an empty bottle of pills next to his hand, surrounded by his own blood. I shut my eyes to try and block out these disgusting images. I will never let Louis have a reason to self harm again, for as long as I live. 

\------------------------------------------

(Bit of a time skip)

Louis POV:

I woke up at couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I felt so happy, all because of Harry. He's done so much for me. He saved my life because he loves me. He actually loves me. Why, I don't know. But I most certainly love him back with all my heart. I move my head from his chest and look up at his sleeping form. His mouth was slightly open letting small puffs of air out, I couldn't help but giggle as he kept blowing out on my face. He looks so peaceful, while he slept. He had no worry line like he usually does, when he was awake. I was interrupted from my train of thoughts by a nurse walking in. She smiled at me. 

"Hello Louis, good to see your awake. First off I'm going to check your vitals and give you your pain medication, for you ribs. Then were going to get you too eat some breakfast" I nodded my head and slowly moved out of Harry's tight grip. The nurse checked me and said I was fine, also telling me the pain medication would make me feel drowsy, which I rolled my eyes at, I'm bored of sleeping now! A minute later she came back in with a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on the table at the bottom of my end and rolled it up to me, so I wouldn't have to lean. I looked at the contents on the tray and sighed. I know it was only a tiny bowl of coco pops and a glass of orange juice, but it was food. I sighed again and picked up the spoon, this is for Harry, I remind myself. It's not too bad I guess, it tastes okay. I was to busy in my bowl of coco pops not realising, Harry was stirring behind me, until I felt two strong arms wrap around me, I squealed as he touched me. I turn around and tried to give him a glare but it turned into a pout. Harry burst out laughing at my failed attempt, I slapped him on the chest as he kissed my pout away. 

"Your cute when your angry" he whispers huskily into my ear. I giggled as his hair tickled my ear. God I hate how he makes me feel so girlish sometimes, okay that's a lie, I love it really. I push the table back down and curl up in his lap. The nurse came in and checked on me again and took out the remains of my breakfast, I stayed sitting in Harry's lap watching this stupid tv program which had Harry in hysterics, I couldn't help but laugh at how easily he gets amused. I stare at him fondly for the majority of the show until there's a timid knock on the door. I watched closely as my mum came in with red puffy eyes. 

"Mum" I whispered. I felt Harry kiss the back of my head and slowly moved from behind me, I watched as he quietly left the room. I lowered my gaze to the bed as I heard my mum sniffle. She moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair. 

"Louis" she sniffles, I look up to see tears streaming down her face, I cringe at the sight. 

"M-u-m" I hiccuped. I knew she would be like this, if she ever did find out. 

"Oh god Louis, why d-idn't you ever t-e-ll me. How did I not see it earlier. I kn-ew something was wrong because y-you weren't talkative as you u-used to be. I didn't think that it would h-ave been this s-serious though. Louis you weigh 105lbs, I'm so s-orry, I should have noticed sooner, there we-re so m-a-n-y signs and I was oblivious to all of them. Loui-s please forgive me, I'm so sorry you shouldn't have gone through anything you have" she sobbed, I leant over so I was closer to her chair and pulled her into a hug. It was very rare for me to see her in this state. 

"Mum, no. Please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault that I am gay. It's not your fault dad didn't accept me for who I am. It's not your fault I never told you about me not eating, it's not your fault that I got bullied. It was all mine" I knew it was all my fault, no matter what anyone says. It's my fault I never told anyone about being raped by my dad, it's my fault I didn't tell anyone about the bullying. It's my fault the way I dealt with the pain. It's my fault that I'm gay, but that's something I can't change. She let out a violent sob and shook her head. 

"No Louis no, don't think like that no. Yes maybe you should have told someone about everything, whether it was a helpline or me. But Louis being gay isn't wrong sweetie. It was your father and those stupid bullies fault, for not accepting the fact that boys can love boys and girls can love girls" she sniffles again. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down again. 

"Please stop saying that Louis, if I'm not allowed to blame my self neither are you" she pulls me into another hug as I just cry into her shoulder. It's been so long since I've had an emotional breakdown in front of her, I've built my walls so high and now there crumbling down again, I feel so vulnerable and weak. I close my eyes and enjoy the comfort coming from my mum. The door creeps open and Harry walks in a smile making it's way on his face once he sees me. 

"The police are here to interview you babe" I nodded my head. I don't think I'm ready to talk about what's happened yet. I know I go around everyday pretending that nothing has happened, but it was all an act. I've never had to discuss it before. I didn't need to look up to see Harry frowning at me. 

"Do you want me to stay in here with you baby when they interview you?" He asks moving closer to me. 

"Please" I whispered. Why do I have to be so vulnerable all the time? I felt my mum give my hand a reassuring squeeze before she stood up. She moved closer to my bed and kissed my forehead. 

"See you later boo" she kissed my head again before she quietly left the room. Harry moved to sit in the chair and took the same hand my mum held moments ago. He thumbed gently over my knuckles while the police men made their way into the room. 

Well here goes nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Throughout the interview Harry kept ahold of my hand. When I told the police everything that has happened, he kept a tight grip on me. I watched as he visibly tensed and paled as I mentioned the rape. By the time the police were leaving Harry had tears streaming down his face. 

"Harry, please stop crying" I whispered. I don't want him to cry over me, it hurts to see him cry. 

"How can I stop crying?" He hiccuped out.   
"My beautiful boyfri-e-n-d has had to d-deal with so much shit! Which you didn't deserve! You got your innocence taken away from you by your own fucking father, at the age of bloody twelve, you've had to deal with it for 5 years. Y-y-o-u got bullied for being gay and nobody knew about it! You starve and cut yourself because you think that your not worthy. Which is so wrong because you are worth everything. You may see yourself as not worthy but in my eyes you are everything to me. When I banged down the door to your bathroom and saw you lie-ing on the ground lifeless, it was like all of my worst fears coming true. I can't stand the thought of losing you Louis, if I ever do I'll be right behind you baby, cause I don't want to live in a world without you. I love you so much Louis" he sobs, I pull him into a bone crushing hug, well an attempt anyway. I didn't realise I was crying until he moved his head and gently thumbed the tears away on my cheeks. Hearing him say it in his point of view, has given me a whole new perspective. I didn't realise how much he loved and cared for me. I thought it would be some type of fling for him but no. After hearing all of that, it doesn't feel like a fling, he actually loves me. Even though I'm damaged he still manages to love me. 

"Do you really mean it?" I whisper timidly. I know he means it but I just want to hear him say it out loud. 

"Your an idiot you know that Lou?" He chuckles and kisses my forehead.   
"Of course I mean it. I Harry Edward Styles am in love with you Louis William Tomlinson, and I will do everything in my power to keep you with me for as long as we shall live" he finishes off his little speech by kissing me passionately. He rests his forehead against mine as we catch our breathe. 

"I love you too Harry" I whispered. Closing my eyes and pecking his lips once more, making him beam his magnificent smile. Our moment was broken as my nurse walked in. 

"Hello Louis, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm good thanks" I smiled at her, nestling myself back into Harry's chest. She smiled at me and checked my blood pressure. 

"Well good news is, your doctor said you can go home in a couple days, as long as you remember to take your pain medication for your ribs!" I felt Harry smile against my hair as she mentioned going home. 

"Thank you" I smile at her. He looked down at me showing off his goofy grin. 

"What are you grinning at" I chuckle. 

"You get to come home boo" he states keeping his grin. 

"Finally" I whisper. 

"Yeah, finally" he murmurs kissing me gently on the lips. 

\------------------------------------------

Harry's POV: 

Today is the day Louis is finally being discharged. A lot has happened within two days, Louis' dad has been arrested and now he has to go to court, for the bullies I know so far that they've been suspended from school and now the police are involved again. I hope those fuckers get arrested too, Louis didn't deserve it. I stand patiently waiting for Louis to finish signing off the papers. As soon as he walks over to me I grab his smaller hand and entwine our fingers. 

"Are you ready for your surprise baby" I kiss his cheek as we swing our hands carelessly between us. God I'm so proud to call him mine. 

"Noooo, can we just go back to yours and cuddle" he pouts, I chuckle at his cuteness. 

"We can but after your surprise Lou" Once we reach the car I open his door and reluctantly let go of his hand. As soon as I jog round to my side I pull the blindfold out of my pocket. 

"You've got to be kidding me Harry" he chuckles.   
"I'm not putting that on" I pout at his response and gave him my famous puppy dog look. 

"Don't look at me like that" he whines. Good I know I'm getting to him, I smirk inwardly to myself. 

"Ugh fine, just put it on" he sighs, my face breaks out into a grin, showing off my dimples. I gently wrap it around his eyes, and move back into my seat. I shakily start the car and start the small drive to his surprise. After Jay found out about the rape, she demanded to move house right away. It turns out they moved in next door, but that's not the surprise. Both my mum and Louis' mum have helped me pay for a spacious flat, 10 minutes away from my current home. As I drive the short drive to the apartment complex I become nervous. Hopefully he will like it, or I have to find a new place. I know it seems like I'm rushing into things since we've only been known each other for a couple months, but I know Louis is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, hopefully the feeling is mutual. The drive there was quiet apart from the small hum coming from Louis as he listens quietly to the radio. I park the car and turn of the engine. 

"You ready for your surprise Lou" God I hope he likes this. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" he chuckles. I shakily get out of the car and make my way to his side. I open his door and caress his hand gently. Wrapping my arm securely around his waist, I walk us slowly to the door. 

"You better not let me fall Harry" he says sternly but I can tell he's joking. 

"Never baby" I bring our joined hands to my lips and kiss them. Never will I let my baby go back to such a dark place. Never again. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis POV: 

I knew he meant more than me genuinely falling, it makes my heart flutter at how much I love this boy. I can tell he's nervous though, which is unusual for Harry since he's always quite calm. As we enter what I presume a building, Harry presses a button and the sound of elevator door soon open. 

"I love you Harry" I whisper, snuggling closer to him. 

"And I love you Lou" he whispers back, pecking my lips gently then tightening his arm around me. The doors ping open again and Harry carefully walks us out until we abruptly stop. 

"I hope you like this" he murmurs pressing one last kiss to my head, as he opens a door. What the hell is going on? I hear the door shut, then Harry's behind me untying the blindfold. As soon as it's removed from my eyes, I'm shocked. Why has he taken me here? To someones apartment! What's he playing at? 

"Do you want to look around?" He asks nervously. I nod my head slowly still not understanding. He walks us to the living room which is quite large. There's a plasma TV on the right side of the room. Opposite is a nice cream coloured sofa. There's a white fluffy rug on the floor next to it, but that's not what catches my eye, on the far side of the room is a glass covered wall with a balcony looking out on the view of London. I walk silently to the balcony, I open the glass door and step out to look at the view. It's breathtaking, usually buildings wouldn't look nice but this, I love it. I feel Harry wrap his arms around my waist from behind as he rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Do you like it?" He asks nipping my neck. 

"Yes, I love it Harry it's breathtaking" I still don't understand why I'm here though, did he bring me here just to show me the view? 

"Come there's more to see" he holds out his hand, which I gracefully take. He walks me back through the living room and into the kitchen. The countertops are all white and sparkling clean. The room isn't as large as the living room but it's still quite spacious. He pulls my hand again and leads me to the other rooms. 

"There's two guest bedrooms here, and two bathrooms, but ones an ensuite. The master bedroom is by here" he stops by the only shut door in the house and releases a puff of air. He opens the door and walks inside. The bedroom is as large as the living room. It's got a walk in wardrobe and an ensuite as Harry said there would be. There's also another plasma TV on the wall opposite the bed. The bed is a king size with white bedding, which stands out against the mahogany bed frames. I like the colour scheme of the apartment, it makes it look bright and modern. As I look towards the window there's another balcony the same as the other one. I can't help the smile that makes it's way on my face as I imagine me and Harry living here. If only.

"Do you like it?" Harry's asks nervously. I stare at him with curious eyes. 

"Yes I do, I love it. But why are you bringing me here to someone's apartment?" He chuckles and pulls me into a gentle bone crushing, since I've still got my injuries. 

"Good I was hoping you'd say that. I took you here for a surprise so.." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a key. He opens the palm of my hand and places the key in the middle.   
"This is your surprise boo" I gape at him in shock. What just happened! This place is ours?! I search his face for any trace of humour but found none, he's serious! The next thing I know I'm jumping up and down squealing like a teenage girl, though it was a very manly squeal. I jump on his front and give him a koala bear hug. 

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you" I pepper his face with kisses. He chuckles and holds me tightly.

"Your welcome baby" he kisses me on the lips passionately. 

"But how did you afford this?" This place must have been a fortune, looking at the size of the rooms and the view. 

"I've been saving, and your mum and my mum have helped pay for it. We got a deal on the rent too, cause he's a family friend. Consider it a graduation present from us all" I can't believe this. It's to much for a graduation present but I'm going to be living with Harry, so this is fine by me. 

"I love you so much Harry" I pant out after our passionate make out session. 

"Love you too Lou" he also pants out. That's the last thing I remember as I fell asleep curled up into a ball with my face tucked into his neck.


	16. Epilogue

Harry's POV:

It's been three months. Three months since all the drama. Three months since Louis' suicide attempt. Three months since the rape, the bullying, the self harm, the none eating. Three months since we've moved in together. It hasn't been an easy three months though, but Louis' doing good, only having a couple relapses, he still has nightmares but I'm always there to support him. It's been crazy, so much has happened within a year. A month after Louis had been discharged, we had to go to court and finally watch his dad get sent to prison for good. He was charged with domestic violence and rape, so now the fucker is in prison for at least 25 years. It's only a couple days now until we graduate from school. I'm excited yet terrified, nobody but my mum and Niall know about the plans I have in store for Louis. Which reminds me I have to call him later to confirm them. 

\------------------------------------------

Louis' POV: 

I don't understand why Niall has dragged me out shopping. He knows I hate it but yet here I am. For the last three months I've become closer to Harry's friends, especially Niall. He's a great listener when you need someone to talk too. It's been stressful, me having to see my dad again at court and seeing the bullies again, who have been sentenced to do 100 hours community service and go to a homophobic class to get over their homophobia. I've only had a couple of relapses, all being on my bad days but I haven't had one in a while so things are definitely looking up. 

"Louis are you even listening to me?" Niall asks pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"Huh? What sorry wasn't concentrating" I felt my self blush at his chuckling. 

"Never mind" he sighs over exaggerating.   
"Well anyway I got to drop you off home, I've got plans" he winks suggestively. I punch his arm lightly in a joking manner. 

\------------------------------------------

When Niall dropped me off, me and Harry spent the rest of the day and evening watching romance movies. It was a great evening we cuddled and Harry made an amazing meal. My head was currently laying on Harry's chest as I listen to his heart beat, his fingers lightly scratching my head. I was almost asleep when I heard Harry murmur an 'I love you Lou' and a peck to my forehead, I fell into a peaceful sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

(Time Skip, Next Morning) 

Harry's POV:

To say that I am nervous is an understatement. Today is the day of our graduation and I'm absolutely shitting myself. Hopefully everything goes to plan, the weight of the box in my back pocket is burning a hole through my suit trousers. Thanks to Niall, I managed to pick the perfect ring for my Boobear. I sat nervously on my bed running my fingers through my hair. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I just can't mess this up for him. This has to be perfect, he deserves the best and that's what I'm going to give to him. I stand up and walk my way to the mirror. At my 6th attempt at redoing my tie, I groan loudly causing my mum to enter my room. She takes one look at me and sighs with a soft smile on her face. She comes over and ties my tie perfectly on one try. 

"It's going to be perfect, you know that right?" She asks pulling me into her arms.   
"I know, I only want what's best for him" I murmur softly into my mums shoulder.   
"Trust me Harry, Louis will love it" she chuckles. I can't help but chuckle with her, I hope to god he will. I detach myself from her arms and ran my fingers through my curls again.   
"Come on Hun, I'll take you to Louis' now" she shakes her head one last time before leaving my room. I look myself in the mirror one last time and follow my mum out to her car. Well here goes nothing. 

\------------------------------------------

"Harry, will you please stop fidgeting, there's nothing to be nervous about" I look at my mum and blush. As we pull up in Louis driveway, I take a big breath and shakily open the car door, my mum following behind me. Before I have the chance to knock, Jay is pulling the door open and bringing me into a hug. She pulls away and holds me at arms length, inspecting my suit. 

"Harry you look amazing" she winks at me and drags my mother into the living room, with their cameras at the ready. 

"LOUIS, HARRYS HERE" Lottie shouts, as she walks down the stairs. I hear Louis shout and then the sound of a door being closed, followed by a soft thud down the stairs. 

I look up from the floor and stare at the beautiful site in front of me. I watch Louis look me up and down biting his lip softly, me doing the same until we make eye contact making him blush a light pink. 

"Lou you look absolutely stunning" I say gobsmacked by his beauty. The black suit fits his curves so well and make his eyes stand out against the black. He looks absolutely breathtaking. I swiftly make my way over to him and pull him in to a bruising kiss, leaving him looking rather dazed as we pull away.

I intwine our fingers and gently tug him in to the living room where are mums await. Our mums give me a reassuring smile to keep me calm. 

Our mums take lots of photos before were allowed to escape and make our way to prom. As I park my car, I wipe my hands on my jeans subconsciously. 

-

"Well done this years year 13. We hope you have all enjoyed your time here, and we would like to congratulate everyone on passing there exams and to also wish you luck for whatever the future brings for you. So good luck everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening" the principals voice booms over the speakers in the hall holding our prom. 

I pull Louis in to my chest and wrap my arms around his waist, him copying my actions but wrapping his arms loosely around my neck and I lean down to kiss him passionately. Our lips move in sync against each others only pulling away to regain our breathe. 

For the rest of the night we continued to dance, kiss and laugh with our little group of friends. Zayn with Perrie, Niall with Liam and of course Louis with me. By the time the evening was almost at an end, I knew it was time. With one more reassuring wink from Niall, I pull a dancing Louis away from Perrie. 

Pulling a confused looking Louis out of the hall, I make our way across to the music room where we spend most of our time in school, to be alone. Nervously I flick on the light switch and stand him in the room. 

Scattered across the room are dim fairy lights, followed by a path of rose petals leading to the grand piano in the corner of the room. 

Louis turns around and looks at me with a shy smile. 

"Haz, what's all this for?" He asks, voice full of wonder but concealed by confusion. 

"Louis" I breathe softly, looking in to his beautiful ocean blue eyes. I pull the box out of my suit jacket and get down on one knee. 

"I know we haven't been together that long, and I know this year has been a bit of a roller coaster for you. And I promise to help you get better and forget all of the sad, horrid things you've gone through. Louis, I love you and all of your imperfections. I know it sounds cliche, but it makes who you are, scars and all. It's never been about your body either, I love the way you are, your beautiful on the inside and out, and I am glad to call you my love. You think your unworthy of love, but I can assure you I'm the one who's not worthy of having such a beautiful, magnificent boyfriend, who I care so deeply about. I want to erase all of the depressing memories you have had, and replace them with all happy ones, and continue to do so until were old and grey. Basically Louis, I am asking for your hand in marriage. So will you Louis William Tomlinson marry me?" I finish my little speech of by opening the box to reveal the ring, I know would be perfect for Louis. His hand flies to his mouth as he gasps, tears falling faster than before. I want to reach up and wipe away his tears, but I need to wait for his answer. My heart will break if he says no. 

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" He sobs falling down in to my awaiting arms. I slip the ring on to his finger and pull him in to a passionate kiss. Mr and Mr Styles, I like it. I pull him up to his feet and walk him over to the piano. 

"I wrote a song for you but I want you to play the piano for me okay?" He nods his head with a large smile on his face before pulling me down to sit on the small bench with him. I nod my head suggestively at him and he starts to move his expert hands, playing the notes perfectly. 

"I got a heart and I got a soul  
Believe me I will use them both  
We made a start  
Be it a false one, I know  
Baby, I don’t want to feel alone

So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks  
A long way from the playground

I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved, to be in love  
All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel  
When we were 18 ..." 

(I'm not going to put the whole song in) 

After we finished the song he was a blubbering mess over the lyrics, but I couldn't find myself to find him unattractive with his puffy eyes and red blotchy cheeks, because to me he's still beautiful, he will always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what. 

For the first time since that night with his father. Me and Louis made sweet love on our bed for the first time. It was perfect, the day had gone better then planned, and I'm so grateful my little angel said yes. Before I fell asleep with my boy tucked under my arm, I sent a quick message to all of our friends, who were awaiting the news. 

To: Niall 


End file.
